


Out With the Old, In With the New

by mizface



Series: Oracle 'verse [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, High School Musical (2006 2007 2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a promising theater career and a gorgeous boyfriend like Chad Danforth, life couldn't get better for Ryan Evans...</p><p>Until the dreams started.</p><p>Unsettling at the least, terrifying at their worst, he tried ignoring them, but then he started seeing things in the waking world as well. Even more frightening, Sharpay confessed to having the dreams too.  Following his father's advice, Ryan and Chad traveled to the L.A. branch of Wolfram & Hart in search of answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out With the Old, In With the New

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Notes:** I have to thank lucifuge5 for encouraging, cheerleading, listening to me freak out, and for betaing this fic. Thanks too to creepylicious for the lovely art and amazing soundtrack! Be sure to check them out on her LJ (be forewarned – art is spoilery).

Ryan watched Chad look up as they entered the lobby. It was a pretty impressive sight, all glass and tinted windows and clean lines. The sun streaming in made interesting patterns that Ryan was pretty sure were deliberate, that every detail had been thought out. All in all, it was exactly what he’d expected, _very_ modern, big city, and expensive. Considering this was one of the most upscale areas in Los Angeles, it shouldn’t have been that big of a surprise. And yet, Ryan enjoyed watching Chad’s reaction to luxury; that he still didn’t take it for granted was a gift.

“Wow,” was all Chad said as he turned around slowly, ending up facing Ryan and smiling self-deprecatingly. “I know, hick reaction. But look at this place, Ry!”

Ryan just smiled and took Chad’s hand, pulling him close for a brief kiss. “I know,” he replied. The smile left his face as he looked toward the elevators. “You’re still sure you want to come along?”

Chad frowned at that, but Ryan’s voice must have reflected some of his insecurity, because he didn’t get angry or defensive, just squeezed Ryan’s hand. “I’m okay if you are. You _are_ okay with me being here, right?”

Ryan nodded. “I am, of course I am. It’s just… I know you’re trying, but you don’t really believe all of this, and honestly, I don’t know if I would either if it wasn’t happening to me. But after today, I don’t think you’re going to have a choice. Being here will change _everything_ , Chad.”

Chad tilted his head and gave Ryan a questioning look. “Now where have I heard that before?” His eyes twinkled as he answered his own question. “Oh yeah, right before we did this.” He leaned in to kiss Ryan, who couldn’t help but respond. When they parted, Chad grinned widely. “And seeing how well that turned out, yeah, thinking this will be fine.”

Ryan wished he could share that confidence. But after the events of the past month, he just didn’t know what to believe anymore. “Okay. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you, and don’t be worried about anything you see or hear.”

Chad rolled his eyes. “Dude! Save the drama for the auditions. Come on,” he added as he started tugging Ryan toward the receptionist.

“Okay,” Ryan let himself be pulled along, moving next to Chad to bump shoulders with him. “I am glad you’re here, you know.”

“Who wouldn’t be?” Chad replied with a wink, and the grin on Ryan’s face grew, felt more real.

Ryan automatically catalogued everyone as they’d walked. Demon, demon, vampire, extra-dimensional traveler… he shook himself as he realized what he was doing and tried to focus on the receptionist, who was, thank God, human. After verifying their identities and confirming the appointment, she handed Ryan and Chad a short list of rules they had to read and sign before going on. Ryan glanced through the document without really reading it; his father had given him pretty much the same rundown verbally before they’d left for LA. Besides, as before, he was much more interested in Chad’s reactions.

Ryan knew exactly how far Chad had read by how wide his eyes were. A nervous grin appeared briefly, fading when he looked up to see a serious look on Ryan’s face. In the end, he signed the paper, just as Ryan had, and after walking through one of the most unusual security scanners Ryan had ever seen, the two were given visitor badges and instructions on how to get to Ryan’s meeting.

The elevator was too crowded to give them enough privacy to _really_ talk. Still, Ryan couldn’t help but notice how tense Chad had gotten, and how tight his grip on Ryan’s hand had become.

At one point, Ryan thought Chad would break his hand when they briefly got stuck between floors. Singing a little nonsense song in Chad’s ear as a distraction earned him a smile that while nowhere near Chad’s usual wattage was still sincere. And it had the added effect of making the vampire that had been staring at them scowl and turn away. Ryan wasn’t sure whether to be offended or relieved. Thankfully, the elevator started back up pretty quickly and soon enough they’d reached their destination.

Ryan went first, unsure of just what they’d see, but everything looked normal enough. Well, if normal meant everything was made of the finest materials money could buy, of course. The vampire got off on their floor too and Ryan started to panic, even though he knew they should be safe. But it looked like he’d overreacted; despite the fact that the vampire didn’t look like he’d fit in at all with his bleached-white hair and scuffed black leather, no one gave him a second look as he walked right into one of the offices.

They went to the desk they’d been told to report to, and a very bubbly young blond woman, also a vampire, led them to a large conference room with a fantastic view. Ryan disliked her immediately; the look she gave Chad reminded Ryan of Shar looking over one of Zeke’s dessert trays.

“So, you just wait here and don’t go anywhere else, okay?” she said as she led them in. “Because I’d totally get in trouble if you wandered off and got eaten or beheaded or something.”

Chad stopped cold at that.

“Not that that would happen, of course.” She gave them a wide, nervous smile and scurried to the door. “Okay, so have a seat and they’ll be with you soon!”

“Now that was just creepy,” Chad said, staring at the door. “Why would she say anything about beheadings? And what was all that stuff we had to agree to downstairs?”

Before Ryan could answer, the door opened and a green-skinned demon with a style nearly as flashy as Ryan’s walked in. His suit was cutting edge, though the colors and materials were definitely off the beaten path. But Ryan figured with skin like that, and were those _horns_? Yeah, the demon could afford to take fashion risks.

“Oh, sorry,” the demon said after a quick look around. “I was looking for the bossman, but looks like he’s running late. I’ll just – ” he stopped, probably realizing just how freaked out Ryan and Chad were. Even with the ability to identify otherworldly types, this was the first demon Ryan had seen that actually _looked_ other than totally human. And Chad… well, Ryan _had_ warned him this trip would change things.

“First time in Lala-land, huh?” the demon said with a knowing smirk. “Well, if I’m the strangest thing you see, you aren’t going to the right places. Speaking of, I have several I need to be right now, so I’ll just be off. Toodles!” He winked at them both and turned to leave, then turned back to point at Ryan. “Nice hat, by the way – just the right amount of pizzazz.” And with that, he pulled out a cell phone and exited the room.

“Dude!” Chad said after a very long, very quiet minute. “ **What** was that?”

“Pylean demon,” Ryan answered absently. “I wonder if I should have sung for him?” When he didn’t get any kind of response, Ryan turned to see Chad staring at him with wide eyes.

“That was a demon? No way!” Chad shook his head.

“I know it seems impossible, but yes it was. What’s more, the tramp that was eyeing you like you were here to be her afternoon snack is a vampire.” Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose; it felt like another one of the headaches was coming on. _Spectacular_.

“ **That’s** why you were death-glaring her? I thought you were just jealous.”

“Of that? Please.” Ryan waved a hand dismissively.

“You sure?” Chad asked, smirking.

“I’m being serious here, Chad.” Ryan frowned as he realized how petulant he sounded. He should be happy Chad was able to joke instead of totally freaking out. God knew he was tired of feeling like he couldn’t relax or kid around. Everything had gotten so damned _serious_ these past weeks.

Chad picked up on his mood and moved to the closest chair, sitting down with a thud. “So, vampires, demons… all that monster stuff really is real?”

“I don’t know about everything, but there’s a lot more out there than I ever thought.” He sighed and sat on the edge of the table next to Chad. “I _have_ tried to talk to you about this, you know.”

“I _know_ ,” Chad shot back then gave Ryan a small smile to take any sting out of the words. “You’ve gotta admit, this is all pretty out there stuff, Ry.” He reached over and took Ryan’s hand, squeezing it gently. “But something is definitely going on – I get that. You aren’t sleeping, you’re either super-jumpy like you’ve been mainlining Starbucks or you’re totally spaced out. You aren’t eating right, you get headaches... I’d say see a doctor, not a lawyer, only you say a doc can’t help but these guys can.”

“This isn’t something a doctor can do anything about.”

Chad used their clasped hands to pull Ryan closer to him. “Right. So here we are.”

Ryan looked down at Chad and shook his head in wonder. “It’s really that easy for you, isn’t it? I say I need to fly out here and you make sure you come along, even though it sounds crazy.”

“Your short-term memory giving you trouble now, too? I’m pretty sure I remember some intense conversations leading to this trip.” Ryan nodded in agreement; intense was definitely the word. “Okay, then.” Chad went on. “Besides, if I ever needed convincing, you missing an audition-”

“Two,” Ryan murmured.

“ _Two_ auditions is all the proof I need. Plus, you and Shar haven’t talked in days.”

Ryan pulled away from Chad at that, wrapping his arms around himself as he moved toward the window.

“How is she?” Chad asked gently.

Ryan looked back and gave Chad a sad smile. “Same as me. Tired, and tired of whatever this is. We don’t even talk anymore, just text. It’s the only thing that feels safe.” Ryan sighed heavily. “Did I tell you I made sure she wasn’t even anywhere near California before I made the flight arrangements?” He frowned deeply. “I can’t live like this, Chad.† It’s been hard enough living so far apart, but we could always keep in touch, and knew we’d see each other.”

“And you’re sure she shouldn’t be here now, even though you think this has to do with you both?”

“That is one thing I am _absolutely_ sure of. You think we were a force to be reckoned with at East High? It’d be nothing compared to what’s going on right now.” He looked back out the window.

Chad stood and walked over to Ryan, putting an arm around his shoulder. Ryan leaned in, grateful for the warmth and support. “I hate this.”

“I know.” Chad pulled him closer. “So, tell me again how you fit into all of this.”

That’s a good question,” a voice said as the door opened. Ryan and Chad jumped in surprise and moved apart. “Mind if we come in to hear the answer, too?”

Two men walked in the room; one was human, but with an overlay of… something Ryan didn’t want to look at too closely. It reminded him of the veil of darkness that surrounded the building. If his father hadn’t insisted that this was his best hope, Ryan was pretty sure you couldn’t have gotten him to come here no matter what you promised. The energy surrounding it writhed and pulsed like a living thing, and maybe Ryan really was going crazy, but the energy didn’t seem to like him at all. He tried to focus on the man’s well-tailored suit instead, falling back on the familiar and hoping it would be enough of a distraction.

The other man, the one who’d spoken, was a vampire. He looked much more relaxed, down to the more casual, if somber, attire, and smiled as Ryan moved back to the table. Chad followed, and sat back down.

“Sorry if we startled you,” the vampire said. “I’m Angel, and this is Charles Gunn, one of our attorneys. You’re Ryan Evans, right?”

“Yes, and this is Chad Danforth. He’s uhm, mostly here for moral support.”

“And comic relief,” Chad answered, leaning back in the chair and grinning at them.

Ryan tried not to roll his eyes at Chad as he reached out to shake hands with Angel. There was something very compelling about him, moreso than a regular vampire. Not that he’d had a lot of experience around vampires; like a lot of strange things lately, it was just something he _knew_. The feeling he was getting was almost protective, like – _shit_. He’d barely touched Angel’s hand before pulling away as if he’d been burnt.

Angel looked puzzled, but Gunn looked annoyed. Not at him, at his partner.

“What?” Angel asked him as Gunn elbowed him.

“Did you do the eye thing?” Gunn hissed. “I told you that isn’t helpful. You creep people out with that, dude.”

“I didn’t do the eye thing,” he responded just as quietly. “And it isn’t creepy. It’s… reassuring.”

“Reassuring in the sense that they know you find them snacktastic, maybe.”

“He didn’t do the ‘eye thing’, whatever that is,” Ryan interrupted. It had been mildly amusing to watch them, but his headache was getting worse; all he wanted to do was go back to the hotel and lie down. “It’s just, I’m not sure if this was a good idea after all.”

“You came a long way for a bad idea,” Angel observed.

Ryan shrugged. “I’m just not sure you’re going to be able to help after all.”

“Why don’t we take five minutes, talk a little, see if you still feel that way,” Gunn suggested. “If so, you leave, no harm, no foul.”

Ryan looked to Chad, who shrugged. Ryan supposed five minutes couldn’t hurt. “All right. Might as well.”

Gunn smiled briefly at that and gestured for them all to sit. “So, Mr. Evans, like Angel said, you’ve come a long way for this meeting, which means something serious is going on. What can Wolfram and Hart do for you?”

Ryan decided to cut right to it. “My sister and I are having a problem with the Powers That Be.”

The two men exchanged a look. “Wolfram & Hart is under new management,” Gunn replied carefully. “We aren’t really in the business of going up against the Powers any more.”

“So you can’t break the contract they’re trying to force on us?”

That got their attention. “You have a contract with the Powers?” Angel asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Ryan shook his head. “Contract probably wasn’t the right word to use. It’s more a prophecy than a contract, I guess, but that just sounds… I don’t know, more _out there_ or something.”

Angel and Gunn exchanged a knowing look. “Maybe, but it makes more sense. The Powers are _big_ on prophecies,” Gunn said with a derisive snort.

Ryan decided right then that he liked Charles Gunn. “Okay, so then maybe you can help.” He took a deep breath and went on. “My sister and I are next in line to be their representatives.”

“You mean like an agent?” Angel clarified.

“I’m not exactly sure. I just know that whatever it means, we don’t want it, we didn’t ask for it, and we shouldn’t have to do it.” He sighed and rubbed his head. “We just want to live the lives we already have. Can you help us?”

The two men leaned in and spoke in whispers for a minute; all Ryan could catch was a word or two here and there, “created a void,” Angel said. “Certainly possible,” Gunn replied. Ryan waited until they turned their attention back to him. They still seemed skeptical, but at least they hadn’t dismissed him outright.

“So just to clarify, neither of you did anything to be chosen?” Gunn asked.

Ryan laughed at that. “Please. If it was a Broadway audition, or a major motion picture, we’d be all over it. But this… Shar and I definitely didn’t do anything to make this happen. I’m not interested, and while I love my sister, a part of me shudders at the thought of her having power over people, and from what I’m getting, there would be a lot of it.”

Chad nodded forcefully. “Dude, trust us – it wouldn’t be pretty.”

Ryan shot Chad a look; Chad held up his hands. “Just agreeing with you.”

Ryan really couldn’t argue with that. “Anyhow,” he went on, “she’s not meant to be isolated – she’s a people person, or at least she likes having a lot of people around her – and the impression we’ve both gotten is that this is a two-person gig, with little outside contact. And while my sister and I are close, that’s just not a situation either of us want.”

Angel and Gunn exchanged glances. “Not that we don’t believe you, but do you have any kind of proof, any reason to believe you’ve chosen for this?”

Ryan and Chad exchanged a glance. “How about the ID thing?” Chad suggested.

Angel and Gunn just looked at him, so Ryan explained. “I can tell you what everyone in this building is.”

“And by _what_ you mean?” Gunn prompted.

“I mean I know if they’re human or not,” he said with a sigh. “For example, Angel’s a vampire. So is the receptionist that brought us to this room. And a Pylean demon stopped in briefly, looking for one or both of you.”

If they were impressed, they didn’t let it show. “And is this a talent you’ve always had,” Gunn half asked, half stated.

Ryan shook his head. “No way. Until a few weeks ago I might have _said_ someone was being inhuman, but I didn’t know it was literally possible. Now…” he shrugged. “Now it’s hard to turn off, and it’s getting stronger by the day.”

Angel leaned forward in his chair. “Stronger how, exactly?”

“Well, at first all I could tell was that someone was, I don’t know, _different_ somehow. But I had no idea why – it was just this vague feeling I got. Then I started being able to pick out a few more specifics, demon, vampire,” he nodded toward Angel, “that kind of thing.”

“And now?”

Ryan cocked his head and looked a little closer at Angel. “I know you have a soul, that you’ve lost it and regained it,” he paused and concentrated, “at least three times, and that you’re a Champion. That’s what made me jump back when we shook hands.”

“The fact that I’m a vampire didn’t bother you?” Angel asked.

“Well, I won’t say I’m totally comfortable with it, but the Champion thing is worse, since that means you work for the Powers. Your link to them is as strong as his,” he indicated Gunn, “link to the Senior Partners.”

Ryan had thought he had their attention before, but with that statement, he felt like he was under a microscope. “You’re still here, though,” Gunn observed.

“He’s here, and with you,” Ryan replied, pointing to Angel. “So he may be a Champion, but I’m thinking he doesn’t always play by the rules.”

“Okay, then, so what about me?” Gunn asked, shooting Angel a look that clearly said _let me handle this_.

Ryan turned his focus to Gunn. “You balance each other out, sort of. If it weren’t for your partner, I’d be having a major fight or flight response right now. Because yes, you’re human, but you’re linked to the same forces that permeate this building, and they’re changing you, ever so slowly.” He hesitated, then decided to just go ahead and tell them what he saw. “You’ve allied yourself with something very old and very dark. And it wants you. I can see the tendrils of power curling around you, poking and prodding, looking for a way in.”

Gunn looked down at himself, alarmed, and Ryan had to stifle a laugh. “Not like that,” he clarified, “nothing forced. Not that force isn’t an option, but I get the distinct impression that they’d rather you choose them of your own will.” He pushed a little more. “It’s more…entertaining, and the effects last longer.”

The room was silent for a long moment, and Ryan wondered if he’d said too much. He risked a look at Chad – this was the most he’d ever tried to tap into the Power consciously, and he wasn’t one hundred percent sure he wanted to know how his boyfriend would react. To his immense relief, Chad smiled at him. He was definitely a little freaked out, but it was still a real smile, and Ryan felt something in him relax. He smiled back, then turned back to Angel and Gunn, hoping they were taking him seriously, because he wasn’t sure, but it really felt like he didn’t have much time.

“Okay,” Angel finally said. “There’s several things that could account for you knowing all that.” Ryan could tell by the way he said it that Angel didn’t quite believe that, but he kept quiet. “Is there anything else you can do? Any other symptoms or abilities?”

“He gets headaches.” Chad answered before Ryan could open his mouth. “And he isn’t sleeping. Because of the dreams.”

Angel turned his attention back to Ryan. “Dreams?”

“Yeah,” Ryan admitted with a small nod. “That’s kind of what started all this. I’ve never been one to have a lot of nightmares, especially not ones with large-scale disasters, or monsters or anything like that.” He huffed out a short laugh. “Mostly the normal _forgot the test, on stage in my underwear_ stuff, you know?”

“But that changed?” Gunn asked.

Ryan nodded. “Yeah, a little over a month ago. It isn’t every night, though I do have them more now. And they aren’t all nightmares, but they don’t feel like normal dreams either. It’s like, I don’t know, there’s something more to them, some weight or significance. And I wake up with vicious headaches when I have them.”

Angel frowned. “What are they about?”

“It depends. Sometimes, more and more lately, it’s like I’m seeing alternate versions of the world – what it is and what it could be. Not all of it’s bad, but the ones that are…” Ryan shuddered. “I don’t know if any of it’s really possible, or just scare tactics, but some of what I’ve seen is really, really bad.”

“And?” Chad prompted, giving him a look.

Ryan sighed. “And there are the dreams that both Shar and I are in. We’re always in this smoky room, and it’s both vast and enclosed feeling at the same time. We’re told to prepare ourselves, that we’ve been Chosen.” He laughed bitterly. “I get the feeling that we’re supposed to be honored, but like I said, this isn’t what either of us want.”

“Are you _both_ having these dreams?” Gunn wanted to know.

“Yeah. Well, the second type, at least. Doesn’t seem to matter how far apart we are. And it’s getting worse, like there’s some kind of pressure building and we’re being pushed. Add in the other stuff like the ID thing, and I don’t think I can play it off as some freaky twin thing anymore.”

Angel and Gunn exchanged a significant look at that. “She’s your twin?” Angel asked, definitely interested.

“Yeah, couple of minutes older than me.” He pointed at Angel. “You _know_ something.”

“Maybe,” Angel replied with a shrug. “But it’s a big enough maybe to say yes, we’ll look into it, see what more we can find out.”

Ryan could feel relief flood through him. “You’ll take the case.”

Gunn nodded slowly. “But no promises. Going up against the Powers… like I said, it’s not something we normally do.”

Ryan acknowledged that with a tired smile. “Promises or not, it’s the best news I’ve had in weeks. Is there anything else?”

“You need to have some bloodwork done,” Angel said, and Ryan felt himself pale.

“Not here,” Gunn clarified, shooting Angel a disgusted look. “Man’s been around as long as you and still not learned any tact – that’s just sad,” he told his boss as he held out a card to Ryan. “Here. This clinic works with us on a regular basis. They’re fast, they’re discreet, and they don’t employ vamps.”

“Sorry,” Ryan said as he took the card. “I didn’t mean to imply that you’d…”

“No, it was a fair thing to react to,” Angel admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Why does Ryan need bloodwork?” Chad asked.

“To make sure the headaches aren’t a symptom of something else. Not that we don’t believe you. But humans and Power don’t mix well. So if it’s affecting you any other way, it’d be good to know.”

“What about any other kinds of tests?”

“Already done,” Gunn answered. “The security scan you had to do before you came up? It covers a lot more than you might think, physical _and_ metaphysical. It should catch anything else we need to know.”

“ _Whoa_ ,” Chad said, and Ryan had to agree.

***********

After the two young men left the room, Angel sat there a moment, staring at the closed door, then turned to Gunn.

“So, what do you think?”

Gunn crossed his arms on the desk and leaned forward. “I think you saying it could be something minor was either a bluff or a way to make him feel better, and I don’t think he bought it. You seriously believe this is anything but the Powers?”

Angel shook his head. “No, I’m pretty sure he had it right. I mean, knowing I’m a vampire is one thing. Maybe even knowing about the losing my soul in Sunnydale thing. Word does travel. But everything since then… we pretty much kept that information to ourselves.”

“Yeah, that was freaky accurate.”

“He nailed you too,” Angel pointed out.

Gunn gave him his best _well, duh_ look. “Like I said, freaky. So where do we go from here?”

“Where else? Research.”

“And just who’s going to spring this one on Wesley?”

Angel grinned. “I’m thinking you should do it.”

“You sure? I gave him that demon thing last month that he still hasn’t forgiven me for.”

“The one that ended up being a villain from some old Disney movie?” He chuckled. “That _was_ impressively bad.”

“Yeah, and it wasn’t my fault it didn’t get screened out before it got to us,” Gunn pointed out. “Trust me, if I’d wanted to prank him, it wouldn’t have been like that – he wasted nearly three days doing research on it. And having Harmony be the one to figure it out didn’t help.” Gunn grimaced. “That vampire has some serious little girl lost issues.”

“Wesley _was_ pretty pissed off about it,” Angel replied.

Gunn was pretty sure he _thought_ he sounded sincere and serious, but there was poorly hidden amusement in his tone. “Trust me, I know,” Gunn replied shortly. “So you do it.”

Angel just looked at him. “You know how touchy he gets when I get too close to anything Prophecy-related.”

Gunn winced at that. Shit. History definitely trumped time-wasting projects. “Yeah, I see your point. I should be the one to tell him. But you’re going with me,” he added before Angel could say anything.

Angel smirked. “You afraid of Wesley?”

“Hey, English has a pretty good arm on him. And he has access to all sorts of curses. Not all of us heal up fast, you know.” He gave Angel a look and repeated, “You’re going with me.”

Angel sighed and nodded. “I’m going with you.”

***********

Wesley didn’t physically throw anything at Gunn when he came in, but if looks could kill, there’d be a mess to clean up. “Whatever it is, I’m not doing it,” he said, before Angel or Gunn could even say a word. “The R&D Department is there for a _reason_ , Angel. Have someone there do… whatever it is. I refuse to have my time wasted doing trivial research.”

Gunn gave Angel an _I told you so_ look as he held his hands up placatingly. “Wesley, I can guarantee this isn’t going to be a waste of time.”

“And it’s definitely **not** something we want just anyone knowing about,” Angel added. “Way too sensitive for that.”

Wesley looked from one man to the other dubiously. “How sensitive?” he finally asked.

Gunn walked over to Wesley’s desk and put a file in front of him. “Looks like the Powers That Be are working on hiring new voices. And one of them was just here, trying to get out of it.”

Wesley raised an eyebrow at that and opened the file. “Really? And he needs our help because?”

“He’s being made an offer he can’t refuse,” Angel chimed in. Both men looked at him. “What? I can’t do movie references?”

They both rolled their eyes at that, and Gunn went on. “We met with the kid, and he says he wasn’t given a choice, and has no idea why he and his twin might have been picked.”

“Twins?”

“Yes. Brother and sister, early twenties. He at least has a flair for drama – didn’t get to meet her.”

“Well, that certainly does sound like their type.” Wesley looked at Angel and Gunn. “And you believe him?”

They both nodded. “Oh yeah, no doubt he’s got some kind of major power thing going. Had my teeth on edge the whole time. Somebody,” Gunn answered as he looked at the ceiling, “definitely didn’t like him being here.”

Angel turned to Gunn and frowned. “You didn’t tell me that.”

“I’m telling you now. Chill out,” Gunn replied with a shrug before turning back to Wesley. “Plus, the dude had both of us nailed as far as what our specific supernatural connections were.”

“And he’s been to wherever it is they lived,” Angel added. “At least in his dreams.”

Wesley flipped through the file. “Not much here.”

“Didn’t know what we were getting into when we took the meeting. Looked like we were just meeting with a client’s son, a basic introduction to the next generation of money kind of thing,” Gunn explained. “Surprise, surprise, it turns out to not be that easy. Want to fill in some gaps for us?”

Wesley looked down at the file again. “They’re more like enormous craters, but yes, you’re right, I need to be the one to look into this.”

They stood there a minute, then Wesley looked up from the page he’d been reading and scowled at them. “Go on, I said I’d do it. Find something useful to do.”

***********

Ryan wanted to go back to the hotel after the meeting; he was tired and his head was throbbing. But he’d promised Chad they’d go out, so he hid it as best he could. “We can sight-see all you want, but I have got to get out of this,” he insisted, plucking at the lapels of his suit jacket.

“Yeah, it isn’t really you,” Chad agreed. “Not that you don’t look great in it, but it’s like there’s something missing. But what about that clinic?”

Ryan made a face and hailed a cab. Being poked and prodded would be just the thing to make his day complete. On the other hand, he’d brave a needle or two if it meant knowing exactly what was going on with him and Shar. “We can do that after I change too.”

“But you are gonna do it.”

“Yes, Chad, I’m going. I promise,” he said sulkily as they got in and sat down. Chad shifted so he was nowhere near Ryan, and Ryan rubbed a hand over his face. “I’m sorry. I’m tired and my head hurts, but you didn’t deserve that. I’ll go, I just want to feel more like me first, okay?”

Chad scooted a little closer. “Okay.”

The cab ride back was mostly quiet, and Ryan got worried all over again. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought Chad. Maybe this was too much. He reached for Chad’s hand and squeezed a little tighter than he meant to, but Chad just squeezed back and gave him a smile. Maybe he was just making himself crazy for no reason. But on top of everything else, he was pretty sure there was something Chad wasn’t saying.

Ryan pulled off the tie as soon as he walked in the room, flinging it onto the bed as he toed off his shoes. Chad moved past him and flopped down on the bed, moving the tie out of the way before Ryan could say anything.

Chad quickly got settled in, arms crossed behind his head, legs stretched out. Ryan wondered if maybe he could offer up an attractive enough incentive to keep them in the room instead of going out.

“So, I thought you couldn’t read humans,” Chad said.

“I can’t,” Ryan answered distractedly as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“You got a lot from that Gunn guy, though.”

There was an odd tone to Chad’s voice that Ryan couldn’t quite identify. He finished with his shirt and pulled it off, laying it over the chair with his suit jacket. “Gunn’s different,” he replied with a shrug. “He’s actively connected to something very powerful.” _And very nasty_ , he didn’t add.

Chad looked thoughtful at that. “Kind of like you,” he finally said.

Ryan frowned, then schooled his face into a more neutral expression when he remembered Chad had no way of knowing where his thoughts had been heading. “I guess. He’s linked in a way that’s almost physical. It’s magic, or something like it. Like a piece of that power has been put into him, and now it’s trying to take him over. Only, unlike me, Gunn _wanted_ it put there.”

“Still, that’s gotta make him pretty interesting, right?”

“What do you mean?” Ryan asked, looking at Chad until he met Ryan’s gaze.

“It’s just, I don’t know,” Chad threw his hands up in the air, then sat up and gestured for Ryan to sit next to him. Once he had, Chad pulled him into a one-armed hug. “You’ve told me a lot of crazy stuff over the past few weeks, and I’ve trusted you with it. Then we come here and it looks like the rules have changed.”

At Ryan’s look of confusion, Chad went on. “I thought maybe you weren’t telling me everything, about what you can see. Like, if there was something that had to do with me and you didn’t want me to know.” He ducked his head. “Or maybe that people who were more than just plain old humans would be more, I don’t know, interesting.”

Ryan put his hand on Chad’s cheek and gently turned him so they were facing one another. “When I look at you, I see Chad Danforth. Human and wonderfully ordinary, in the most extraordinary way.”

Chad smiled at that. “Okay, then. That’s all I wanted to know.” He leaned in for a kiss that Ryan was all too happy to return, laced with just a touch of guilt. He hadn’t lied just then, but he’d skated the truth, and it wasn’t the first time. But how was he supposed to tell Chad that when he dreamed, some of the nightmares involved him finding Chad in a variety of gruesome ways. Throat torn out, gutted, body broken… and not just him, but everyone Ryan cared about.

There were good visions too, much more rare, but those Ryan held onto as hard as he could. His favorite, the one that kept him going, was Chad meeting him outside a theater door. That in itself wasn’t what made it special, as Chad had come to a lot of his performances. But in the vision, Chad’s hair, pulled back into a ponytail the way Ryan loved, was tinged with silver.

Chad must have noticed Ryan wasn’t completely there, and he used Ryan’s distracted state to his advantage, falling back on the bed and pulling Ryan on top of him. At the feel of Chad’s hands on his back, then lower, Ryan gladly stopped thinking about anything but the man beneath him.

***********

The late afternoon sun streamed through the gap in the curtains when Ryan finally got changed to go out. Not that he had any complaints for the distraction. “Hey, if you wanted to go out after the lab, maybe see the night life, we could go to a club,” Ryan suggested as he dug through his suitcase for a pair of socks. “I bet Lorne would know where to go. He used to run a great karaoke place that was neutral territory.”

“Who? And what do you mean neutral territory?”

“The green demon we saw earlier,” Ryan replied, distracted. “Caritas used to be the place to go if you wanted to relax and not worry about who you were or what you looked like.”

“How do you know his name? Or _any_ of that stuff?”

“I picked it up when we saw him earlier,” Ryan replied with an offhanded shrug. “I bet I could find him, ask him to recommend a place. It isn’t as if there are that many Pyleans running around in our dimension. It wouldn’t take too much to pinpoint him.”

“But why would you want to?”

“Hmm… what?” Ryan looked up from his search at Chad’s sharp tone. His boyfriend was watching him with a mix of anger, uncertainty and fear.

“I thought you wanted to get rid of whatever this is,” Chad said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ryan mirrored his pose. “I do.”

“Then why use it if you don’t have to? Doesn’t that seem kind of...”

Ryan narrowed his eyes. “What? Kind of stupid?” he asked, trying his best to keep his tone even.

“I was going to say _dangerous_ ,” Chad shot back. “It just seems to me like using that power on purpose is like saying okay, you want it.”

Ryan deflated at that. Chad was absolutely right. “You’re right,” he admitted, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He hung his head and ran one hand through his hair, the other dangling his socks from between his fingers. He looked up at Chad and knew his fear was showing. “I didn’t even _think_ about it, Chad. Honest. It just felt, I don’t know. Natural.”

“I know,” Chad replied. “That’s why it scared me.” He moved to kneel in front of Ryan. “You _sure_ you want to get rid of this, Ry?” He placed a finger over Ryan’s lips. “I’m serious. Maybe this is who you’re supposed to be.” Moving his hand to Ryan’s cheek, he looked deep into Ryan’s eyes. “I won’t hold you back, if it’s what you really want. Don’t answer, just, really think about it, okay?”

They made it to the clinic without incident, and then found a local place for dinner that Ryan had heard about from one of his classmates. Dinner was good, but subdued. Ryan tried to put it on the time difference and stress of the day. Whatever the reason, instead of heading out to see the nightlife, they ended up back at the hotel.

***********

That night, Ryan Dreamed. When he realized it was one of the Mist dreams, rather than the portent-filled gloom-and-doom ones, he wasn’t sure whether or not to be relieved. The imagery was far more graphic and generally depressing in the Visions, but he still felt a step away from them, almost but not quite like he was watching a movie. In the Mist dreams, he was **there**. And it felt all too real.

He wondered if the different dream types were the Powers version of carrot and stick, and if so, which this kind really was. Sighing in resignation, he started wandering through the empty corridors, passing by rooms that were simultaneously open and claustrophobic, in a way believable only in dreams.

Ryan was alone, which surprised him; usually Shar showed up pretty quickly in these. Again, he wasn’t sure whether he should be alarmed or relieved by her absence; even if they weren’t really together, he still felt like seeing her would be a bad idea. But no matter what his head said, his heart wanted her there. He missed his twin.

He turned a corner and came to one of the larger rooms and saw Shar, as if thinking about her had been enough to whisk here there. She hadn’t noticed him yet, half-hidden as he was by the thin fog that permeated the place. Ryan was glad she hadn’t seen him; it gave him a chance to prepare himself.

Because the Shar he was seeing was not _quite_ his sister. Not a fake or anything like that – he was guessing the Powers didn’t work that way – but she still… The most obvious thing was her clothing. While Ryan was wearing the same smart suit he’d carefully chosen for his meeting at Wolfram and Hart, she was in something that looked like it came out of a bad production of _Julius Caesar_. If asked, he wouldn’t be able to say exactly why that made his blood run cold, but it definitely did.

Aside from the superficial stuff, she looked exhausted, even moreso than Ryan felt. And he realized in that moment just how lucky he was to have Chad helping him, keeping him sane. Neither he nor his sister made friends easily, but at least he wasn’t alone. Even though she lived close to their parents, he knew she didn’t have the support system he did, and now he could really see the toll it was taking on her.

Sharpay looked up and saw him then and stood, her smile for him real, though tight with stress. She started to take a step toward him, then stopped, cocked an eyebrow and just looked at him, then the empty space beside her, and pointedly back at him. He couldn’t help but grin at the familiarity of it. It was, he thought, a good sign that she was at least still at least somewhat herself.

He started toward her automatically, then stopped himself. She made a face at him.

“You know, it would be nice if you’d act more like I want you to, since you’re in my dream and all,” she said with a pout.

He shrugged. “If it was just a dream, I probably would. But we both know it isn’t.”

Her pout became a worried frown, then she shook her head and Ryan could see her trying to maintain her role as the put-out sibling. “No, I would never have put you in anything so utterly lacking in style,” she answered, waving a hand to indicate his suit.

He looked down at himself and made a face. “What do you mean? This is totally-“

“Boring,” she interrupted. “No sparkle, no zing… you aren’t even wearing a hat, Ryan!”

“Yeah, well, I had one earlier, but it must not have made the trip here. And as for sparkle,” he pointed out his tie, which while understated for him was still pretty intense, and then pulled up a pants leg to reveal glittery socks.

Sharpay nodded decisively. “That’s more like it. So what’s with the normal-guy look?”

He refrained from saying anything about what she was wearing. Or from telling her Chad had made just about the same remarks when Ryan had first put the suit on that morning. She liked to pretend to hate it when they agreed on something, and while it was normally amusing, he just wasn’t up to hearing it. “I had a meeting today, and I needed to be a little more subtle than usual.”

That got her attention. “So, anything you can tell me about?”

“I’m not sure,” he hedged, though Ryan got the distinct impression that the Powers knew exactly where he’d been that day, and that it didn’t matter to them in the slightest.

She rolled her eyes and then sat back down on the bench. “Honestly, Ry! I’m your sister – you can tell me anything, you know that.”

He wished he could be sure of that. “So how have you been?” he asked, both to change the subject, and because he really did want to know.

“ _Less_ than fabulous,” she replied with a frown. “I’m not sleeping, and people are treating me, I don’t know, differently.”

That was new. “Different how?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, at first it was nice, having the kids in East High’s Drama Club start asking my advice over Darbus’s, but then _she_ started doing it too. And people in my classes keep watching _me_ whenever a professor asks something, like I’m going to have all the answers. I mean, I know I’m a local celebrity and all, but I’m just the TA. And I’ve even had complete strangers ask my opinion on bizarre random things. It’s _creepy_ ,” she ended, putting her hands on her hips.

That was definitely different than what Ryan had been experiencing. “Have you been seeing anything strange?”

“Other than you in that suit? No. Should I have?” She gave him a pointed look. “Have _you_ been seeing things, Ryan?”

“Sort of,” he replied.

Sharpay threw her hands into the air. “Okay, just so you know, you being all secretive is _not_ helping.” She signed heavily, but with less drama than he’d expected. “Do you really want to know how I’m doing, Ryan? I’m _tired_. Tired of not knowing what’s going on. Of not knowing what’s even real. Of being alone. And the biggest thing that I hate about all this is how you’re keeping me out of everything, treating me like I’m the enemy.”

“But, I’m not-“ he stammered.

“You _are_ , Ryan. We barely talk and you won’t even tell me why, just that it’s,” she made air quotes, “ _for the best_ , like that’s supposed to help. And you won’t tell me what’s going on with you, and we both know something definitely is.” She looked away for a second, and when she turned back to him her eyes were full of sadness. “We used to be a team. Why can’t we be one again?”

The sincerity in her voice rang true, and Ryan felt terrible. But he still couldn’t bring himself to go to her. “I have been seeing things,” he told her. “And I thought you were too, but I have to say I’m glad you aren’t. There are things that exist that we thought were impossible.”

“Please. I stopped believing anything was impossible when a science geek stole my part junior year,” she replied.

He couldn’t help but grin at that. It really was good to see her, no matter the circumstances. “The things I’ve been seeing make that look pretty tame,” he said.

“Are we talking disaster movie-type things, because I have had some really awful dreams lately.”

“That too, but… are there creatures in your dreams? Monsters, demons, anything like that?”

Here eyes grew wide. “You’re seeing _monsters_?”

“Sometimes,” he admitted.

“But just in your dreams, right?” When he didn’t answer, she paled and her next words were quiet, her voice tiny and lost. “You’re seeing them when you’re awake? This is really happening, isn’t it?”

“It really is. Have you really not felt it, Shar? Like there’s something trying to force us together? I hate this too, you know I do, but the alternative scares the hell out of me.”

“What alternative? Are there monsters trying to find _us_? Have you dreamt about something bad happening?”

He shook his head, and Sharpay looked relieved. “I don’t know what you’ve been getting from all the dreams and stuff lately, but from what I can tell, if you and I aren’t careful, we’re going to be stuck _here_ , just the two of us, for possibly forever.”

Sharpay looked around and wrinkled her nose. “There would have to be some major changes made to the dÈcor to convince me to even _think_ about staying here, even for a day.”

“Which is why I think we need to stay apart,” he sighed.

“You’re serious.” He nodded. “But for how long?”

He decided to risk it. She was right – they should be working together on this. “Maybe not a lot longer. I’ve got somebody helping us, someone who understands what’s going on.”

Sharpay laughed derisively at that. “What, some role-playing geek who thinks monsters being real is cool?”

“People who deals with monsters every day. They’re the best, Shar – Dad recommended them.”

She looked at him in disbelief. “Our _father_ knows people who know about monsters.”

Ryan shrugged. “I don’t know exactly how or why, but yeah, he does.”

She considered that. “Well, if Daddy thinks they can help…”

“Trust me, Shar. Please. Just for a little while longer.”

“I’m trying, Ryan. It’s just… you have Danforth, so it’s different for you. There’s nobody I can talk to about all this.”

“I know.” He hesitated, then finally sat down next to her. “We’re together now. So tell me, talk to me.”

“Will you answer questions if I have them?”

“If I can. I don’t know a lot more than you do.”

Shar rolled her eyes at that. “Please. Remember who you’re talking to here. I know better than to believe your ‘I have no idea’ act.”

“I’m serious. Like I said, I have experts looking into it, but other than what I could Google, and that’s highly suspect, I’m as lost as you. Well, maybe a little less lost,” he went on, gesturing at her clothing.

When she frowned as she looked at herself, Ryan realized she’d had no idea how she was dressed.

“Why on earth am I in these bedsheets, Ryan? Couldn’t you have come up with something a little better?”

“Not my doing, sis. I think it means you’re a little closer to taking on this new role than I am.”

“You think I _want_ this?” she asked, incredulous.

“Do you?” he responded quietly.

She looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t know,” she finally answered. “What I do know is that things aren’t going the way I’d - we’d always planned. At least not for me.” She turned back to face Ryan, her eyes filled with sadness. “It’s different for you – you’re in New York. You’re on stage, or doing choreography. And while I will never understand the attraction, you have Chad.” She sighed heavily. “I’m still living in our home town, working at our old school. I do not want to be the next Mrs. Darbus, and that’s where my life has been heading.”

“Until this.”

She shrugged. “Until this, whatever _this_ is. Honestly, Ryan, I didn’t do anything to make all this happen, but I’m not entirely sorry it is.”

“If we’re being honest, I’m not so sorry either.” At her surprised look, he went on. “I mean, yes, I like my life right now. A lot. But the things I’ve seen over the past few weeks… a little part of me hates knowing they’re real, but the rest of me is glad that if I do have to know, at least I’m not helpless.” He hesitated, then went on. “And I don’t get creeped out by what I can do. I mean, I might if I had people coming up to me and bugging me all the time. It was scary at first, seeing just how many people are out there who aren’t human. But now, it kind of feels natural to know that stuff.”

“I know what you mean,” Sharpay said quietly. She looked lost in thought, then blinked quickly and gave him a challenging look. “So what are these ‘experts’ of yours going to do for us? Make it all go away?”

“I don’t know if they can. But maybe they don’t have to. I mean, if this is something you might want, and I might want to do it too, then maybe we just need to do some negotiation.”

“Starting with these rags.” She shuddered and plucked at the fabric. “Do you think we’d have to wear this stuff all the time if we agree to whatever all this is?”

“I should hope not. Maybe we can get a stipulation in the contract for real clothing.” Ryan started thinking about what they might be able to do as Sharpay went on.

“And better lighting. And definitely less fog – this is doing terrible things to my hair, and I can feel my pores clogging up.”

Ryan was lost in thought; an elbow to his ribs let him know Sharpay had been trying to get his attention.

She cocked her head. “You’re planning something – I know that look. Spill, brother dear.”

“It’s just, I’ve got an idea…”

***********

Ryan woke up feeling better than he had in days.

Chad was in the shower when Ryan opened his eyes and sat up, which was no real surprise; he’d always been the earlier riser of the two, as used to early practices as Ryan was to late-night rehearsals. Ryan thought about joining him in the shower, but decided to use the time to think. Would the things he and Sharpay had talked about really work, or did it only make sense in a dream?

He was still sitting on the bed, deep in thought, when Chad came out of the bathroom, one towel slung low on his hips, another being used to dry his hair.

“Hey sleepyhead,” he said with a smile. “Nice to see you back in the land of wakefulness.”

“You could have gotten me up,” Ryan pointed out.

“Nope. Tried it and you were out.”

“You must not have tried very hard,” Ryan pouted.

“If by that you mean did I put the moves on you, you’re right – I didn’t. I figured you could use the sleep.”

“I did need it,” Ryan admitted. “Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have liked one of your special wake-up calls.”

“You could always pretend you’re sleeping now, see what happens,” Chad suggested with a wink. Then he took a closer look at Ryan. “Except you’re too busy thinking for any fooling around – am I right?”

Ryan nodded. “Unfortunately, yes.”

Chad finished toweling off his hair and slid the towel over his shoulders. “So tell me. When you talked about coming here, it was just to find out stuff. Now it’s all ‘we have to do something’ and I’m not sure what changed.”

“It’s… it’s a lot of things.”

“ _Tell_ me,” Chad repeated.

“That stunt I pulled at Wolfram & Hart – it kind of freaked me out. It was like I could see everything that made those two who and what they are. I didn’t like it. Except, I kind of did. It felt right, like I was supposed to be able to do it.”

“But that’s not all,” Chad prompted when Ryan didn’t go on.

Ryan sighed. “No. At first I thought I was paranoid, but now… I think me being like this, whatever this is, and not having a plan, or some protection or something, is a bad idea. There’s some really, really nasty stuff out there, Chad, and I get the feeling that walking around able to do what I can is asking for trouble.”

He felt Chad grow tense beside him. “You think you’re being targeted for something?”

“I don’t know. But I don’t feel safe.”

“So the sooner we get you and your sister back to your normal, fabulous selves, the better.”

Ryan looked down at the floor. “What if this is normal for me now?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” he answered with a frown. “Being here, seeing what I saw yesterday… it just made everything even more real. And like what’s happening is inevitable.”

“So you’re just going to give up, do whatever it is some Power-thing wants you to do?” Ryan could feel Chad staring at him, and he forced himself to meet Chad’s gaze.

“You do want this,” Chad stated, voice flat and emotionless.

“Maybe.” Ryan admitted. “I’m not sure, and that’s the _truth_ , Chad. When this first started happening, all I wanted was for it to stop. But now that I know what’s out there, I can’t just forget about it. And knowing but being powerless – not my style.” He shook his head. “I just don’t think I can go back to the way things were, not knowing what I do now.”

Chad nodded. “I hear that. But what about Sharpay?”

“She wants it, too.” At Chad’s surprised look, he explained. “I saw her last night, and we talked about it.”

Chad came and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. “I _thought_ you were having another of _those_ dreams, but you didn’t seem freaked.”

“You can tell when I’m Dreaming?”

“Sometimes. It’s different than the nightmares. You get so still. It’s really weird. And it’s the main reason I didn’t try too hard to wake you up. I wasn’t sure if I should, what would happen.” He took Ryan’s hand. “Anyway, you got to talk with Sharpay. How did that go?”

“Well, she hasn’t been all that happy since graduation.”

“That I do know – just hearing your side of a phone call is enough to figure that out.”

“Yeah. The way she see it, this would be a way for her to do something bigger.”

Chad barked out a laugh at that. “Of course she does.” He leaned over and nudged Ryan with his shoulder. “It’d be a chance for you too, you know. You could really show your stuff.”

Ryan was stunned; was Chad really encouraging him? “How do you mean?”

“Come on. I know how much you like to perform, but that’s not why you’re really went to Julliard. Choreography – now _that’s_ your thing. And something like this – that’s like, choreography on a massive scale, right?”

“I guess that’s one way of looking at it,” Ryan agreed, still not sure what was going on.

“So it makes sense that you’d want to do it too. Plus, you’d get to spend more time with your sister.”

“We did make a pretty good team.”

“And you could be again. She definitely needs you to keep her in check.”

“So you’re okay with this?” Ryan winced inwardly at how plaintive he sounded.

“I am so far from okay I can’t even tell you,” Chad replied. “But if it’s what has to happen, and it’s what you want, I’ll support you. Even though I’ll hate every second of it.” He looked down and Ryan could barely hear Chad’s next words. “I don’t want to lose you.”

 _Thank God_. For a second there, it had seemed like Chad was pushing him away, and it had freaked him out a little. Okay, a lot. “What if it didn’t mean me leaving you?”

Chad gave him a dubious look. “Is that possible?”

“I don’t know. But I’m going to find out.” Ryan shifted to be closer to Chad and squeezed his hand. “Just to be clear, if it means losing you it isn’t worth it.”

Chad squeezed back. “Then let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. Because I think this could be a good thing. And hey, maybe I could be one of those Champion guys, like Angel.” He frowned. “Wait - they don’t have to be vampires, do they?”

“I don’t think so,” Ryan replied with a grin, turning to hug Chad. He felt better about things than he had in weeks. “Thank you.”

***********

At Wolfram & Hart, Angel, Wesley and Gunn were having a meeting.

“So, what have you found?” Angel asked Wesley.

“Quite a bit, actually. It seems that the Oracles you used to communicate with were from a long line of preternatural agents for the Powers.”

“You mean they hadn’t been doing it forever, like they made it seem?” Angel rolled his eyes. “Typical.”

“I _would_ venture to say that they’d been around longer than you have. Longevity seems to be one of the perks of the job.”

“But they’re not immortal.”

Wesley nodded. “True. There isn’t much on the specifics of the changing of the guard, as it were, but I did find several references to it happening.” He glanced down at his notes. “Generally it was due to violent death, not aging, if what I’ve read is accurate.”

Time for a subject shift, Gunn thought. “So how are the new Oracles chosen?”

“Again, it’s not exactly clear, but I believe it might be by bloodline. And it’s always a set of fraternal twins, brother and sister.”

Angel waved a hand in the direction of the stacks of books on Wesley’s desk. “Anything in the books on how to get out of the job?”

Wesley shook his head. “Nothing so far. In every case I’ve read, and again let me emphasize that there aren’t many, the two who were Chosen saw it as a great honor.”

“Okay, so there’s a lead. I mean, if this was such a big deal, then there’s got to be something about the actual ceremony, right?” Gunn asked.

“I’ve found a few references, yes,” Wesley replied. “It appears that the process is slightly more complicated than, say, being Chosen as a Slayer, but not by much.”

Angel nodded. “That makes sense.”

Gunn shot Angel a look. “Want to explain it to the rest of the class?”

Angel started to reply, but Wesley cut him off. “A new Slayer is Chosen when the previous Slayer dies. It’s instantaneous. They may not know why they’re suddenly different, but they are. No questions, no choices.”

“And if that was how new Oracles were Chosen,” Angel added, “then Ryan and his sister would already be in full power.”

Gunn’s eyes widened at that. “You don’t think that little show he put on for us _was_ full power?”

Angel shook his head. “Not even close. I met the past pair –they practically glowed.” He winced and gave them a sheepish look. “It kind of hurt.”

Gunn snorted at that, then tried to clarify what he’d heard. “So you two are thinking the reason they aren’t all official yet is because they have some test to pass?”

“I think they’ve already passed it,” Wesley responded. “Like I said, the texts are vague, possibly deliberately, but I believe we’re talking about less of a trial and more of a test of character. It may be that they had the potential from the moment the last pair was killed, but only recently met whatever criteria the Powers need.”

“Ryan and Chad did say something about the sister, how they were worried about her having this kind of power,” Angel pointed out.

“Yeah, but that was mostly sibling stuff,” Gunn said dismissively. “Trust me, the vibe I got from them was that they weren’t serious.”

“You got a _vibe_ from them?” Angel’s tone was half-teasing, and Gunn gave him a good glare before he answered.

“It’s just – when Ryan was talking he reminded me of how me and my sister were, before things went bad.” He shrugged. “Alonna and I would give each other all _kinds_ of grief we didn’t mean.” He turned back to Wesley and pointed at the stack of books next to him. “So any of those talk about why the twins that get picked have to go off into the mist?”

“From the looks of things, I’d say it was for their protection. Because while this is a lot of power we’re talking about, it isn’t particularly helpful with defense. And there are plenty of people, human and not, that would love to put it to less altruistic uses.”

Gunn started to ask about what that meant for Ryan Evans and his sister now, but a knock at the door interrupted him.

Harmony came in, smiling brightly. “This just came and you said to get it to you right away, right?” she asked Angel.

Angel took the envelope from her. Seeing the return address, he nodded. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem!” she chirped, and went back to her desk.

“Those the test results?”

“Yep,” Angel nodded. “Fast as usual.” He opened the envelope and started to read, frowning as he got farther into the document.

“What is it?” Wesley asked, getting up and coming around the desk.

“We had Evans get blood tests, see what’s going on with him.”

“I wasn’t aware you were any good at reading those reports.”

Angel shrugged. “I’m not, but I want to be there when the lab checks them and compares the data to what we got from the scans.” He shoved the papers back in the envelope. “You coming?” he asked Gunn.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” he replied.

“Keep looking, Wes. We’ll let you know if this affects the research at all.” Angel gestured toward the door. “Well, come on then. Time to find out what’s what and then update our client.”

***********

Ryan’s cell phone rang while they were at lunch. He took the call, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“What’s up?” Chad asked after Ryan put the phone back in his pocket.

“That was Angel. They want us to come back in later today.”

Chad put down his burger. “That fast?”

Ryan nodded. “I know. It seems kind of crazy.” The call had definitely made Ryan anxious; it was too soon for them to have any real answers. Wasn’t it? “They probably just have more questions.”

Chad didn’t look like he believed that. “Maybe. Or maybe they set you up. You said that Gunn guy is connected with something dark, right? And there were other demons there in the building.”

“Yeah, but…” he stared at his napkin, almost squinting. “I don’t think that’s it.”

“You getting some kind of supernatural vibe?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know,” he finished, frustrated. “But I don’t think it’s a bad thing, us meeting with them so soon.”

“Okay, so we go in, hope for the best.”

“And prepare for the worst,” Ryan quipped, hiding the nervousness he felt. The fact that he wasn’t sure what he considered a worst-case scenario anymore was unnerving.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” he answered, then took a big bite of his sandwich. “Think we can get this to go?”

***********

This time when they checked in, Angel had Ryan and Chad sent directly to one of the offices. The bubbly blond vampire Ryan had dismissed the day before asked if they needed anything as she let them in; Angel and Gunn were already in the room. Ryan knew it before they’d even entered; his skin was crawling, and it only got worse as they got closer to the office.

“So,” Ryan began. “I’m guessing we’re not here because you found an easy answer to all this.”

“I’m sorry” Angel said, shaking his head. “We’ve found out more about the process, but nothing so far about how to stop it.”

“Which means there’s no way out of it.”

“Not that we’ve found.” Gunn confirmed.

“But then why did you want me back so soon?”

Angel and Gunn exchanged an uncomfortable look. “We got the test results back.”

“And?”

“And the good news is that there’s something in your DNA that’s helping your body channel all the energy the Powers are funneling you,” Angel replied. “So you should be able to handle it without any damage. And since you and your sister are twins, odds are she’ll be fine too.”

Ryan hadn’t even thought about that. He was simultaneously shocked and relieved.

“That’s good!” Chad said. He looked from Ryan to Angel. “That is good, isn’t it?”

Ryan gave them a wary look. “There’s more to it. Or else you wouldn’t be looking so worried.”

“The power is building, scary fast,” Gunn answered with a nod. “We had them send up your scan from today, and compared it to your first visit.”

Ryan was impressed; it hadn’t taken them all that long to get from the lobby to the office.

“There are visible changes in how you read,” Gunn continued. “Plus, you’re making me itch, worse than yesterday.”

“That’s mutual, trust me. But what do you mean, I’m changing? Like, physically changing?”

“Yeah, but it’s all subtle, molecular-level stuff.”

“So I won’t turn green or sprout fangs or anything?”

“We’re not sure,” Angel admitted. “The previous Oracles wouldn’t have been able to pass as human – their skin was metallic, and they were covered in symbols.”

“You saw them?”

“Couple of times,” Angel replied. “We weren’t exactly buddies. So I don’t know if how they looked was because of them being Oracles, or if they weren’t human to begin with.”

“In any case,” Gunn went on, “it’s the metaphysical that’s really changing. Like I said, you make me itch, and it’s getting stronger just standing near you. Pretty soon, I’m guessing everybody here will be able to feel it.”

“And that’s definitely not a good thing.”

Angel shook his head. “Not if you’re wanting to be anything but a target.”

Ryan really hadn’t wanted to hear that. And as long as he was getting bad news, he might as well ask the big question. “How long do I have?”

“No way of knowing exactly, but our best guess is a couple of days, based on what we’re seeing,” Angel told him, his voice laced with apology. “We can do some more tests, but even if we’re off, it won’t be by more than a day or two.”

“Less than a week.” Ryan tried not to visibly freak; that was practically no time at all.

“Yeah. I’m sorry,” Gunn replied. “I know this isn’t what you came to us to hear, and I totally get how being part of a Power like this can suck.”

Ryan could tell he was sincere, but he couldn’t help but snap out, “You don’t get it at all. You chose what you’re becoming.”

Gunn gave him a hard, cold look. “Okay, maybe I deserve that tone, maybe I don’t. I’m just trying to explain how it is. This thing, it’s just too big.”

“Could whatever it is you’re plugged into fix this, keep Ryan and Sharpay here?” Chad asked, and Ryan wondered if he was serious, or just trying to cut the tension.

In any case, Gunn gave him a firm shake of the head. “ _That_ is a can of worms you don’t want anywhere near. Trust me.”

“But we’re going to keep looking at other options,” Angel interjected.

Ryan shifted his attention to Angel. “Have you found out anything about just how we actually take over the roles?”

Angel frowned at that. “You don’t seem too upset about this. I thought you didn’t want to be an Oracle.”

“Trust me, if I hadn’t been acting since childhood, you’d be seeing just how freaked out I am. But even if I hadn’t, it isn’t like this is a big shock. Well, except for the timing,” he conceded. “I’ve been getting the impression, from them and from you that what Shar and I want doesn’t matter. So I’m trying to be practical, find out what I need to know, _especially_ if we’re not going to have a choice.”

“Okay, makes sense,” Gunn replied, and Ryan was glad to see that Gunn’s anger had faded. “Ask away.”

“All right. Do we have to play this strictly by their rules?”

Angel looked at him in disbelief. “You think we can just wave a magic wand and say some hocus pocus and make the Powers change things?”

Gunn perked up at that. “There are magic wands?”

Angel rolled his eyes. “Not the point. Focus.” He turned his attention back to Ryan. “There are just some things out there that are too powerful. You go along with what they want, because you have no choice.”

“That’s not what I meant by changing the rules.”

“What did you mean then?” Gunn wondered.

Ryan crossed his arms and gave them a look he hoped was determined and not petulant. “If we have to do this, Shar and I want to do it on our terms.”

“You really think that’s realistic?” Angel asked.

Ryan shrugged. “Won’t know until I try.”

Angel leaned back in his chair, arms crossed, and cocked an eyebrow. “Okay, this I have to hear. What kind of changes?”

“First, we do not want to live in some misty limbo, waiting for people to find us or contact us. That may have worked before, but this is the 21st Century.”

“So what, you planning on starting a Facebook page? See if you can get followers on Twitter?” Gunn laughed.

“Something like that,” Ryan replied, totally serious. “The technology’s out there – why not make use of it? I mean, we can still make it incredibly hard to find, set up trials or tests or whatever,” he waved a hand dismissively. “It just seems like it’s time for an update, and if Shar and I know anything, it’s what’s current.”

“And you’ll – what? Check for messages, live your normal lives until you’re needed?”

Ryan’s phone went off just then, signaling an incoming text from Shar. He pulled it out and laughed as he read her message. “Sharpay doesn’t like being referred to as normal,” he told them as he shot back a quick answer, calling her a show-off, and congratulating her on her timing.

“That was Sharpay?” Chad said in awe. “Responding to something Gunn _just_ said? Dude, that’s taking the whole ‘twin-link’ thing to a whole new level.”

“I know. She’s got some kind of weird omniscience thing going. It’s a little unnerving.”

Gunn and Angel looked at Ryan as if they didn’t believe what had just happened. “Hey, check the message log if you don’t believe me,” he said, holding his phone out for them to take. Neither of them took it, so he put it back in his pocket with a shrug. “And to answer your question about us just living our lives… why not? Maybe there’s some way to mask the power, control how much of it shows? I mean, we get that we’d be targets, but if we hid in plain sight, wouldn’t that be just as good as closing ourselves off from the rest of the world? Plus we could keep up with what’s actually going on.”

“So you’re basically wanting to have your cake and eat it too,” Gunn said.

“I’m an Evans,” he replied, flashing them a grin before sobering up again. “I don’t expect to get everything we ask for, but there’s no reason not to try. After all, they want _us_ – that gives us some leverage.”

“You’re awfully sure of yourself,” Angel observed.

“I’m not sure about _anything_ anymore. But I’m not giving up without trying.” He looked back and forth between Gunn and Angel. “Besides, not everyone’s who’s one of their Chosen is all sequestered away.” He waved a hand in Angel’s direction. “You’re their Champion and you can do what you want.”

“I’m here, yeah, because I kind of have to be. It’s part of the job description. But trust me, I don’t always get to do what I want.”

Gunn looked thoughtful. “What?” Ryan asked.

“Well, we did have a friend that was all part of the Powers thing for a little while.”

“A little while as in then she died?”

“A little while as in she came back. But she didn’t have her powers anymore.”

“They kicked her out? What did she do?”

“I couldn’t tell you for sure, but I think she mostly got bored and wanted out, so she found a way to make it happen.”

Ryan started to ask more, but a sudden surge of Power and a much bigger picture as to what exactly had happened with Cordelia Chase stopped him. He decided to go a different way. “So, you’ve had some contact with the, what did you call them, the Oracles before?”

Angel shrugged. “A couple of times. They weren’t easy to get in touch with. And they definitely didn’t like being bothered.”

“But you’re a Champion,” Chad said. “Doesn’t that make you special or something, get you a free pass to see them?”

“Didn’t matter too much to them.”

“So how did you contact them? Some kind of ritual, or do you have a direct connection?”

Angel shook his head. “There’s a passage not too far from here. You know the path to take, say the right words, bring a tribute, and you’re in.”

“A tribute? Like payment?” Chad wondered.

“More a token of respect.”

 _Interesting._ “Have you been there since the Oracles died?”

“Not since I found their bodies. No reason to go back.”

“Until now,” Gunn interjected. “It might be the way in, to contact the Powers. And who knows, maybe they’ll listen to what you want.”

“Maybe,” Angel hedged. “But it might be a one-way trip. I mean, most people could come and go, but none of us were Chosen like that.”

Ryan’s face darkened. “That’s true. But I can’t think of another way to get this settled. Can you?”

“Nope. But I think we need to get more of the team in on this.”

***********

Their first stop was Wesley’s office. He was surrounded by books, and had not one but _three_ computers crowding his desk. “Hey, Wes,” Angel called quietly. When he didn’t respond, Gunn banged on the door, startling Wesley. He looked up with a glare, then smoothed his features into a tight smile when he saw Angel and Gunn weren’t alone.

“Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, this is Wesley Wyndham-Price. He’s the one who’s been doing the heavy-duty research.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Ryan said with a nod.

“So you’re one of the new Oracles. Potentially, that is, of course.”

“You’ve found something?” Angel asked.

“I’ve found a great deal, but nothing on how to keep from being Chosen. I’m still looking,” he went on, addressing Ryan.

“You find anything on how to get someone in and out of the Powers territory?” Gunn asked.

“You mean other than the Los Angeles Gate?”

Angel and Gunn both stared at Wesley. “There are more?”

“Quite a few, as it turns out.”

Maybe they wouldn’t have to be alone, Ryan thought. “Does that mean there are other Oracles, too?”

“That’s harder to determine. The texts are annoyingly vague. I have no doubt it’s deliberate. The few physical descriptions I’ve found match the Oracles Angel met here.”

“But that could be all smoke and mirrors, right?” Ryan asked.

“Possibly,” Wesley conceded. “It _would_ make the Oracles appear more powerful than they are. It would also make them seem more elusive.”

“If there are more than two, you and Sharpay wouldn’t be so alone,” Chad observed, echoing Ryan’s earlier thought. “That’d be good, right?”

He leaned closer so they were shoulder to shoulder. “I told you, I don’t want to stay there, not if it’s anything like my dreams,” he murmured, then spoke louder to address the group. “If there are more Gates than just the one in LA, it’d be nice to choose which one is home base. Assuming we’re the only Oracles out there.”

“Ryan wants to ask the Powers to live inside our reality,” Angel explained.

“If I can come and go, I’m not so worried about it. It’s just…Shar and I don’t want to be stuck away from the world forever.”

“So we need to find a way in or a way to contact the Powers, and anything that might give them some maneuvering room,” Gunn finished.

Wesley raised an eyebrow. “You don’t ask much, do you?” Ryan shrugged, and Wesley shook his head. “If that’s the case, it sounds like I have more work to do. Good to meet you both.” He turned away and started typing.

“And that’s a _get out_ if I ever heard one,” Chad said with a wry smile.

“We’ve given him a good puzzle to solve. Don’t take it personally.” Angel told then as he started leading them toward the elevators.

“Where to now?”

“I’m thinking down to the lab. See if Fred’s got anything that might help.”

***********

Angel was not at all surprised to see that Fred wasn’t alone in her lab when they got there. Spike was sitting on the counter next to her, playing with a test tube, and making her alternately giggle and glare at him.

“Hey, it’s the Billy Idol wannabe,” Chad whispered to Ryan.

“Heard that,” Spike called out, and jumped off the counter to saunter over to the group. “That ponce got his look from me, thank you very much. Trust me, I’ve been around a lot longer than he has.”

Chad’s eyes widened. “Is he…?” he whispered.

“Yeah,” Ryan replied in a normal voice. “He’s a vampire too.”

“Just like Angel?”

“We’re nothing alike,” they both protested, and Gunn snorted a laugh.

Ryan looked Spike up and down, then studied Angel briefly before turning back to answer. “You’re a little older, and you haven’t had your soul as long. You’ve loved the same woman, and hated her too. You’ve both died for her, and would do so again. Not so different.”

Spike stepped back a pace. “How’d he do that?” His shock turned to anger. “How the hell did you do that?” He started forward, but Angel caught his arm.

“He’s a potential Oracle for the Powers. And he’s new enough at it that his control isn’t the best.” He glared at Ryan, who nodded sheepishly.

“Yeah, sorry. I don’t have a lot of control over what I see. Or what I say, apparently. But it’s all true, right?”

“Yeah, well, you don’t need to go blurting it out, do you?” Spike shrugged Angel off and stalked away. He pulled out a cigarette, but Fred shouted at him and pointed to the “No Open Flames – HAZARDOUS” sign on the wall, and he gave her an apologetic grin. “Gonna go out and have a smoke break then.”

“Okay, that was no fun,” Chad said after Spike had left. “I thought he was going to come after you.”

“He wanted to,” Angel admitted, then gave Ryan a hard look. “You really need to work on control.”

“Thanks for the advice, Mr. Obvious,” Ryan shot back, then rubbed his temple. “Sorry. You’re right. I don’t mean to do that, and trust me, it’s as freaky to me as it is to you.”

“So, I’m Fred,” Fred said, holding out a hand for Ryan to shake as she approached the group with a big, friendly smile. “You must be Ryan.” She leaned in and went on in a quieter voice, “You don’t need to worry, just a plain old human here, nothing special to see.”

Ryan looked at her a moment, then smiled back and shook her hand. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Fred here is the one who can make science act like magic, or if the magic has a science behind it, she’ll find it,” Gunn explained.

Fred blushed and ducked her head, then slapped him lightly with the back of her hand. “I’m not all that, but I can try to help. What are you needing?”

Angel explained what was going on. After a minute or two he noticed that Ryan and Chad had wandered over to a table full of vials and microscopes. Not a good thing.

“Looks like the science lab back at East High,” Chad was saying, reaching over to touch a test tube. Angel stopped him, Chad’s hand just inches from the vial.

“I’m betting the lab at school didn’t have sentient demon blood in it,” Angel observed, and gently moved Chad’s hand away from the counter.

“And you thought I was freaky,” Ryan teased gently.

“So, Ryan,” Fred said as she joined the group, “Angel says you want to try and mix magic and technology?”

She started walking as they talked, moving toward her lab space. Angel watched them for a minute, then shifted to face Chad, who’d been staring at him. “Is there something you wanted?”

“Uhm, yeah, kind of,” Chad stammered out.

Angel waited a minute, then gave Chad an impatient hand-wave. “Well?”

“So you’re a Champion, right? And that’s some kind of big deal with the Powers? Like, a really cool deal?”

“It’s not all that glamorous,” Angel snorted.

“But you help, and it, being a Champion, I mean, that makes you better at stuff? Lets you run around in daylight and that kind of thing?”

“Why would you think I could go out in daylight?”

Chad gave him a duh look. “You’re awake now, dude. And when we met before, you had no trouble being next to the windows.”

“They’re specially made, keeps out whatever it is that makes vampiric skin combust,” Angel explained. “As far as being better at anything because I’m a Champion…I don’t know. Maybe. It’s definitely more responsibility. Why?”

Chad looked at his shoes as he shifted around, slightly embarrassed. “I was kind of wondering how to become one,” he said quietly, then looked up and went on, determined. “Because Ryan, he’s going to need help, right? And so is Sharpay, and I, well, I want to do that. Help them. And that would be the best way, right?”

“Depends on what you mean by best way. It would mean your life isn’t really your own anymore. You’d be in danger constantly, and have to do what the Powers need you to do. And protecting Ryan and his sister might not be what they want you doing.”

Chad visibly deflated. “Oh.”

“Look, I don’t mean to shoot you down here, but those are the facts. And besides all that, being human and a Champion is not a good combination. It’s too dangerous.” He sighed. “I know you want to help, and to be a part of Ryan’s life. And maybe you can be. But not like that. Trying to protect him will only get you killed.”

“Angel’s right,” Ryan said as he joined them. “You can’t be my Champion. You’ll end up getting yourself killed.”

“You don’t know that.” At Ryan’s silence, he frowned. “You do know that. I thought you said you weren’t keeping anything from me.”

“I know, and it isn’t like that. It’s just… the nightmares get kind of specific sometimes. I don’t think they’re set in stone, but you being a Champion feels like a very bad idea.” Chad glared, and Ryan sighed. “I’m sorry if you feel like I’ve been hiding stuff. I told you the dreams were bad, and honestly didn’t think you needed to know you were in them. All _I_ want to do is forget them.”

Chad gave Ryan what was obviously a _we aren’t done with this_ look. “We’re going to talk about this later, you know that, right?”

Ryan nodded. “But for now, I need your computer skills. Fred’s gone way over my head with the techno-babble.”

***********

Ryan watched Chad and Fred talk animatedly, and smiled sadly to himself.

“I’m sorry,” Angel said softly as he stepped in next to Ryan.

“Not your fault,” Ryan replied. “Maybe if I’d come here sooner…”

“I don’t think things would be different. That woman you talked about, the one Spike and I both loved? She’s the Slayer – that’s another kind of Chosen. She didn’t even get the kind of warning you got, just had her life turned inside out while she was still in high school.”

“Yeah, well, I think maybe if this had happened to Shar and I in high school, we’d have taken it better. I know I would have. I didn’t have much of a life then, not like I do now.”

He turned to watch Chad again, and Angel nodded and stepped away.

Some time later, Fred and Chad finally wound down. Chad came bounding back to Ryan, full of energy. “That girl is amazing! She knows things about computers I’d never even thought of, and the way she can mix them with all this other stuff,” he gestured to indicate the lab, “is unreal.”

“So you were able to understand her.”

Chad snorted. “Not a lot of it, but enough to not look like a **total** idiot. We’re done for now, so we can go, she said.”

“Sounds good to me. If I only have a few days left I’d rather not spend them here.” He saw the excitement leach from Chad’s eyes at his words, and cursed himself for saying anything.

Gunn stopped them on their way out.

“What is it now?” Ryan asked impatiently.

“Just wanted to tell you we’ve taken the liberty of checking you out of your hotel. It was nice and all, but really not that secure.”

Ryan bristled a little at that. “What are you talking about? The Evans family has _always_ stayed there when we come to LA.”

“Yeah, but that was **before** ,” he pointed out. Now you’re somewhere a lot safer. Trust me, it’s still swank. These will get you in the rooms.” He handed them each a room card. “Don’t trade off – they’re keyed to a specific person. And no more cabs. There’s a driver waiting to take you there.”

Ryan made a call to Sharpay on the way to the hotel. He was unsurprised to find she already had most of what was going on figured out; looked like she was really coming into power. Or maybe it was their twin thing. Even though he still wasn’t sure things were going to go well, he couldn’t help but smile as she went on; he’d missed hearing her voice.

***********

They got settled in at the new hotel which, despite being off the beaten track, was indeed as upscale as an Evans could want. It was also definitely geared toward non-human clientele. Ryan could sense a number of them in the main lobby. Interestingly, when he tried to stretch his awareness beyond that, he hit some kind of wall. He didn’t try too hard to get past it, though he was pretty sure he could. The confirmation that they’d be shielded there made him feel a little better about the change of hotels.

As they went toward their room, Ryan noticed security checks that he would have missed if he wasn’t looking for them. Even the locks themselves were unusual, requiring more than just a key card to open them. They’d had to stand on a tile in front of the door and wait for it to scan them once the card had been used. Gunn hadn’t been kidding about safety being taken into consideration.

Chad came up behind Ryan and wrapped his arms around him, putting his chin on Ryan’s shoulder. “Can we just order in tonight?”

“Not up for going out?” To be honest, Ryan wasn’t either, and was glad to hear Chad wanted to stay in. The quiet of the room was just what he needed.

“Not tonight.” He squeezed Ryan tighter, and they stayed that way for a long minute before Chad went on. “You’re really going to have to do this, aren’t you?”

Ryan sighed and leaned his head back onto Chad’s shoulder. “Yeah, I think so.”

“And I can’t help you, be your Champion.”

“I know. I wouldn’t ask you to. You have a life here, a future I would never try to take away.”

“I thought _we_ had a future. Is that done now?”

Ryan turned in Chad’s arms to face him. “I hope not. Look, I know I have no right to ask what I’m about to ask. And you can tell me to take a flying leap, but…”

“But what? What is it?”

Ryan left Chad’s embrace to pace as he talked, hoping it would calm his nerves about this conversation. “Well, it’s just, no matter what happens here, Sharpay and I have some ideas about changing things, from the other side of it. Maybe it will be easier to do that way, I don’t know.”

Chad nodded, looking unsurprised. “You’re gonna try to do that stuff you were telling Angel and Gunn, even if the Powers say no up front, right?”

“Yeah. I may have to give up the life I have now, but I’m going to fight to keep from losing everything,” he said, and hoped his determination showed. “You remember them teasing me about moving this Oracle thing into the 21st century? I was serious. But _I_ can’t do that technical stuff.”

Chad gave him a look of disbelief. “You think I can? Did you not hear me say I was doing good not to be a babbling idiot today compared to Fred? I was like the Pinky to her Brain!”

“Give yourself a little credit, Chad. You have a computer sciences degree.” He held up a hand so Chad wouldn’t interrupt. “And I’m not expecting you to do this alone, or deal with any of the otherworldly stuff. That’s what Fred is there for. I’m betting if you get with her she can help figure it out. You two really seemed to hit it off, geek-speak wise.”

Chad frowned as he thought. “And you think if you can get the whole contact thing online, what? We can at least text each other? Email?”

“I’m hoping for a lot more than that. I’m going to ask Angel and the others to keep working on ways for Shar and I to travel here, or even better, to get to stay without being enormous targets. Some kind of magic shielding or techy thing, I have no idea. But I have enough money to throw at the problem that they should have good incentive to work with us.” He took Chad’s hand. “If I could see a way for this to be different, I’d take it. But for now, we’re going to have to be apart.”

“For now.”

Ryan took a shaky breath and moved closer to Chad. “That’s where the really presumptuous part comes in. I shouldn’t ask you to wait, to see if we can get this to work. Especially since there’s no guarantee it will.”

Chad caught his gaze and held it. “But you want to ask.”

Ryan reached up to place a hand on Chad’s cheek. “More than you can know. Getting to be with you again is going to give me _plenty_ of incentive to work the system from my side of things. If you’re willing to give it a shot, that is.”

Chad looked at him for a long moment, and Ryan tried not to let his nervousness show. When Chad finally smiled and replied, “You know I am,” he felt like bursting into song.

Instead, he leaned in for a gentle kiss, then touched his forehead to Chad’s. “Then we can do it.” He grinned. “What team?”

“Wildcats,” Chad returned softly.

***********

By unspoken agreement, they spent that night and the next two days in the room, not wanting to share each other with anyone. Ryan checked in with Angel and the others by phone, and it spoke volumes to him that no one insisted he come in and see them. They were still able to keep tabs on how Ryan was handling the changes, however. Apparently, whoever set up security for the hotel was the same as for Wolfram & Hart – Angel let them know that they were getting regular updates, and that Ryan’s power was still steadily increasing.

He and Sharpay continued to work out the details of their upcoming ‘trip’ to cover what Ryan still insisted was going to be a temporary absence. There were phone calls and texts, faxes and emails. He hated that it took his attention from Chad, but they both knew it had to be done. Sharpay, to his surprise and gratitude, took on as much of the arrangements as she could. He tried thanking her, but she blew him off in typical Sharpay fashion.

Ryan could almost _feel_ the time slipping away from them. He found himself spending time just watching Chad while he slept or ate, when they were talking quietly. He did his best to memorize Chad’s features, and from the looks he was getting in return, he was pretty sure Chad was doing the same thing.

And it wasn’t just looks; he couldn’t keep from touching Chad, whether it be a pat on the back, a squeeze of the hand, a kiss… it was a good thing no one had pushed them to leave the room, or they’d probably have gotten an eyeful, as even the most innocent touches often turned into more. Ryan had real hopes for their plans, but it was hard to not treat each moment as possibly their last together.

On the third morning, Ryan woke to Chad kissing the back of his neck. Just as he started to tilt his head forward to give Chad better access, he felt Chad tense and pull back.

Ryan turned in his arms. “What is it?”

Chad didn’t answer, just pulled back the covers, and Ryan gasped. Even in the muted light filtering in through the shades, his skin was almost glowing. And when Chad led him to the bathroom mirror, he saw the symbol on his shoulder blade that had upset Chad in the first place.

Ryan met Chad’s gaze in the mirror, and gave him a weak smile. “Looks like it’s almost showtime.”

They showered and dressed in near silence, and made their way back to Wolfram & Hart to show them how Ryan was changing.

As he was examined in the lab, Angel confirmed that he was starting to look like the Oracles he’d met previously.

“You have a lot fewer of those,” he told them, gesturing toward a symbol on Ryan’s arm that had appeared on the ride over, faint but becoming darker as time passed. “But otherwise, yeah, definitely Oracle material.”

Ryan sighed and quirked an eyebrow at Fred, who gestured for him to put his shirt back on. “If you have any more, just report them, okay? I don’t need to see them all.”

Ryan shot her a grateful look as he buttoned his shirt, then hopped off the table.

“Any luck with contacting the Powers?” he asked Angel.

“Still keeping quiet,” he replied with a frown. “I’m pretty sure it’s deliberate.”

“I get the same feeling,” Ryan agreed with a tight-lipped smile.

“And nothing else is different? Besides, the obvious, of course.”

Ryan started to shake his head, then realized something. “I haven’t Dreamed in days. No nightmares, no visions, nothing.”

“So they’re quiet on all fronts.”

“Yeah. But then, why wouldn’t they be? They’ve won, right?”

Angel started at that. “You giving up?”

Ryan shook his head. “Just stating the obvious. But as far as I’m concerned, this is just a minor skirmish. I plan on winning the war.”

“That’s more like it,” Angel said approvingly, and clapped Ryan on the shoulder awkwardly.

The metallic tint in Ryan’s skin deepened as the day went on, and a few more symbols appeared as well. He was guessing they were supposed to mean something, but even Wesley, with all the resources of Wolfram & Hart at his disposal, wasn’t able to figure them out.

Finally, tired and overwhelmed with all the tests and questions, Ryan was able to escape back to the hotel with Chad.

***********

When Sharpay arrived in LA two days later, the law firm sent their own driver to meet her. Ryan waited impatiently in one of the upstairs offices. They’d been in contact almost constantly since Ryan’s physical changes started to manifest outwardly, him taking care of what he could from LA, her tying up the rest of the loose ends she was better equipped to handle. Still, he could feel how close she was, and it almost hurt not to go to her.

Of course, nothing involving Sharpay Evans was easy, and he was called down to the lobby as soon as they’d arrived. He had to go and meet her at the door just to convince her to come into the building.

“Are you out of your mind, Ryan? Do you not see the, the _ick_ that’s all over this place?” She shuddered. “It’s making my skin all crawly.”

“Believe me, I know,” he commiserated. “But you need to come in. I’ve been here for days and I’m still fine.” She looked him up and down, one eyebrow raised, and he chuckled self-deprecatingly. “Okay, so _fine_ is a relative term. Trust me, Shar, please?”

He held out a hand, and she took it, obviously reluctant. “You’d better be right about this.”

He watched her intently as they made their way to the upstairs offices, wondering how she would react to the non-humans that worked there.

“What is it?” she asked impatiently, and he gave a guilty start at being caught staring. “Does my hat not match my coat or something?”

“No, you look fine,” he stammered out. To be honest, he’d been doing his best not to remark on her appearance; she was covered nearly head to toe, and what little skin he could see seemed to glow, just like his. He couldn’t help but wonder if she’d changed as much as he had. At least here, he didn’t have to worry about hiding himself too much. But she’d had to travel, pass as completely human… it couldn’t have been easy.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and tapped her foot impatiently. “Well? And don’t tell me you’re just glad to see me. It doesn’t take freaky powers to know it’s more than that.”

“Sorry,” he replied with an apologetic grin. “It’s just, I wondered what you thought about this place.”

“You mean the part where humans are in the minority? You already told me about that. And even if you hadn’t, _freaky powers_ , remember? Was I supposed to be shocked or something?”

“I don’t know, maybe. I mean, there’s knowing something and _knowing_ something, you know?”

“You mean like me knowing you liked Danforth, and then knowing just how much when I walked in on you two?” She smirked and patted his cheek. “If that didn’t send me screaming into the night, nothing will.”

Harmony was there to greet them when they got off the elevator, and Ryan was hard-pressed not to laugh when she tried to latch on to Sharpay like they were BFFs. She seemed totally oblivious to Sharpay’s withering looks, linking arms as she walked them to Angel’s office and gushing over what Sharpay was wearing. It was like being back in high school, if the bloodsuckers they used to joke about had been real.

“And I could show you the best shops in town,” Harmony was going on as she let go of Sharpay long enough to open the door. “Well, the ones with late hours, at least. We could totally go shopping later!”

Sharpay sent Ryan a pleading look, but before he could intervene, Angel cleared his throat, and Harmony jumped.

“Oh! Right, going now. You guys have like, a big meeting and all that.” She leaned in toward Sharpay, and Ryan heard her whisper, “Seriously, find me later,” before rushing out.

“Sorry about that,” Angel said as he walked over to them. “She’s a little… enthusiastic.” He held out a hand. “Good to meet you, Ms. Evans. I’m Angel.”

“Yes you are,” Sharpay replied, pulling her stylishly oversized sunglasses down to give Angel an obvious once-over. Ryan saw her smirk when Angel got flustered, and the familiarity of it made him want to laugh. God, it was good to see his sister.

Then she moved to take off her jacket and hat, and Ryan got to see why she’d dressed as she had. Her skin was lighter than his, but had the same sheen to it, and she had about as many markings as Ryan. Plus, her longer tresses showed the metallic shades far better than Ryan’s short hair did. The reminder of just how _un_ familiar some of this was sobered him immediately.

“What?” She demanded, catching his look. “Like you don’t have the same thing going on? And did I say one word about it? No I did not. I want you to remember that – **I** was the sensitive one.”

“This time,” he clarified.

“Personal growth is personal growth,” she replied haughtily.

“Uhm, maybe we should get started,” Angel interjected, and they both turned to him. He looked almost sheepish, like he wasn’t sure he should interrupt. Ryan couldn’t help but feel a little smug about that. Angel may be a lot older, but he’d never had to deal with the combined power of the Evans twins, Oracles or not.

“I suppose we should,” Sharpay sighed. “Now that you’ve impressed me with your big office and cheerful staff, are you ready to take me downstairs to the lab so I can go through all your little tests?”

Angel just stared, and Sharpay turned to Ryan. “He does know I’m all-knowing, right?” she asked impatiently.

Ryan couldn’t help but snort at that. “Come on, sis,” he said as he took her arm. “I’ll walk you down.”

“You just want to see Danforth,” she accused.

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like _that_ took any real power to figure out.”

***********

They managed to get to the lab without another run-in with Harmony.

“Because, seriously, if I’m going to have this see-the-future thing, I’m going to use it,” Sharpay explained after she’d made them wait two minutes in Angel’s office.

Chad looked up when they walked in and smiled, putting his notepad down to greet Ryan and then Sharpay with a hug. Despite all her talk, Ryan was fairly sure she hadn’t seen _that_ coming; she’d stood there stock-still for a few moments, then pushed Chad away. But she did it gently, and with a slightly embarrassed smile.

“So how’s it going with Fred?” Ryan asked, giving Shar a chance to regroup.

“Let’s just say your timing is perfect,” Chad replied, slinging an arm over Ryan’s shoulder. “I’m pretty sure my head was about to explode. Not literally,” he added.

Shar gave Chad an _oh, please_ look at that, but Ryan was quick to defend his boyfriend. “Around here, that isn’t necessarily a joke, Shar.”

“Whatever. Can you and your boytoy stop groping each other long enough to get down to business? I didn’t come here to see you two all lovey-dovey.”

Fred took that as her cue to introduce herself and get Sharpay settled in. “We just need to get a few readings from you, then the two of you together. If that’s okay with you,” she added at a look from Sharpay.

Obviously satisfied that she’d intimidated the other woman, Sharpay gave Fred a dismissive wave and let herself be led to the testing equipment.

“So I guess she hasn’t changed much on the inside,” Chad observed wryly.

“A lot of it’s show,” Ryan said. “She actually let you touch her without shrieking.”

“But she still had to say something about us.”

“It’s just her way, you know that.” He nudged Chad with his hip. “You just don’t like her calling you boytoy.”

“And you do?”

Ryan gave Chad a sly look. “Well, you _are_ fun to play with,” he answered.

***********

“Aren’t you supposed to be downstairs watching the tests?” Gunn asked when Angel walked into Gunn’s office.

“They don’t need me right now,” Angel answered a little too offhandedly.

“You just don’t want to be there,” Gunn chuckled. “What, are two Evans too much for you? Wait, don’t tell me – she thought you were Edward to her Bella.”

“I hate those books,” Angel grumbled. “It’s more like she’s this super-Sunnydale version of what Cordelia was like in high school.”

“Whoa. That’s almost worth seeing.”

“Feel free to go down there and find out for yourself,” Angel replied.

Gunn grinned as he leaned back in his chair. “Would that I could, but you know Ryan’s already having trouble with me getting too close, and vice versa.”

“Which is why I’m the main point of contact. I remember.” Angel glared at Gunn. “Stupid link to the Senior Partners.”

***********

After the tests were done, Fred was quick to assure Ryan and Sharpay that they were free to go.

Chad stayed at Wolfram & Hart with the excuse of needing to ask Fred a few more questions. It was pretty obvious that he was just giving Ryan and his sister a chance to be alone for a bit, but no one, not even Sharpay called him on it. He walked them to the elevator with a promise not to be too long, and said he’d call once he was on his way.

They spent the ride to the hotel catching up on anything and everything not related to Oracles, Powers, or anything supernatural. Once they arrived, Ryan got Sharpay settled in her room, and ordered room service for her while she looked around.

“It’s different, but I suppose it will do,” she said as she checked things out.

Ryan sat on the edge of the bed and waited. It only took a minute for her to join him there.

“So,” she finally said. “You don’t look nearly as heartbroken as I expected. Were you getting tired of Danforth?”

“Don’t, Sharpay,” he warned, and started to stand up. She caught his wrist and pulled him back down.

“I’m sorry,” she said, giving him a one-armed hug. “No more Chad jokes, I promise.”

Ryan’s surprise at the sincerity in her voice must have shown on his face. Sharpay dropped her arm from his shoulder and wrinkled her nose at him.

“I do get that you really love him, you know. Exactly why may escape me, and please feel free to never tell me, but it’s more than obvious, so I know this all ahs to be really hard for you.”

“For all of us,” he replied, taking her hand in his. She squeezed it in response. After a minute like that, Sharpay stood, hands on her hips and a challenging look on her face.

“Please at least tell me this place has decent room service. I am _starved_.”

***********

“Are you sure you don’t want Mom or Daddy here?” she asked, twirling her fork in her salad.

It took Ryan a minute to answer. “I’m sure,” he finally replied, voice rough. He was; he’d thought about it long and hard. And even though he kept insisting this wasn’t a permanent goodbye, a tiny part of him knew he could be wrong about that. But he didn’t want them to remember him like this, so alien and unlike the Ryan they’d raised. He didn’t think he could bear seeing their reaction.

Didn’t make their absence hurt any less.

“How were they when you saw them?” he asked.

“Nervous… scared for us. And proud. They may not get exactly what’s going on, but they know it’s a big responsibility, and that we were specially chosen, for whatever reason.” She stopped to take a sip of her drink. “I think they’re especially proud of _you_ for meeting this all head on.”

“Really? Because when I came here it was more like I was looking for a way out.”

“Maybe,” she replied, “but considering just how crazy all of this is, it took some guts to even ask Daddy for help.”

“Being crazy might have been easier,” he remarked, tracing the lip of his glass with his finger.

He didn’t look up as Sharpay scooted her chair back and she came over to give him a one-armed hug. He leaned into it gratefully, absorbing her warmth for a minute.

“Do I really look that bad or something?” he teased lightly, and she bumped him with her hip before going to sit back down.

“Yes, you do,” she replied matter-of-factly as she settled back into her chair. “Now cut it out and be happy to see me. It’s been too long.”

Ryan laughed and took a bite of his food. Sharpay always had a way of making him smile.

***********

Chad returned to the hotel hours later with news. Sharpay’s arrival was like the final piece of a puzzle being slotted into place. Fred’s tests showed a noticeable spike in power for Ryan, and the scans of the two of them together revealed that whatever differences in power types they had interlocked seamlessly, creating an energy signature that even the best shielding would be hard-pressed to hide.

They were out of time.

“Well, at least now I have a reason to ignore that vampire’s repeated shopping invitations. Seriously, she’s like an undead stalker,” Sharpay sighed, voice laced with disdain.

“Did you even need a reason to ignore her?” Chad asked. “Because if so, that’s like, a first.”

She rolled her eyes at him and got up from the couch where she and Ryan had been catching up. “I have to go powder something. You two talk.”

As soon as she was gone, Chad sat down next to Ryan.

“Did they say what happens next?” Ryan asked.

Chad nodded. “Angel came down when Fred started figuring things out. He’s putting together a team to take us to the Gateway for Lost Souls.”

Ryan shuddered. “That sounds ominous… and kind of pretentious.”

“Shar should love it,” Chad quipped, trying to lighten the mood and ignore what this all really meant.

“So it really won’t be long now.”

“Nope.” Chad turned to Ryan, unable to keep his anxiety away any longer. “Just, tell me this isn’t permanent. And I’m totally cool with you lying to me if you have to. I just need to hear it.”

When Ryan answered, his voice was steady and confident. “It isn’t permanent, and I am _not_ cool with lying, okay?”

“Okay.”

***********

A few hours later, they got the call. A car was on its way to get them and take them to the Gate. Sharpay huffed a little about the lack of time in LA, and once the escort had arrived, she made sure in no uncertain terms that everything she’d brought was going with her.

Chad gave Ryan a questioning look at that; it was met with a long-suffering sigh he was very familiar with. It made him want to laugh and cry simultaneously.

Angel had come along with the team, which explained a bit of the rush. Wolfram & Hart might have shielded windows, but there was no way the vampire would be able to guide them through the city during the day.

“Wow,” Sharpay said once they’d reached the entrance to the Gate. “This is so… ordinary.”

It was. There was nothing about the area the seemed at all otherworldly, in Chad’s admittedly limited experience. He turned to ask Ryan what he thought but stopped as the look on Ryan’s face shifted from unimpressed to unfocused. Ryan’s eyes widened and he gestured for Sharpay to look at something. Chad had no idea what it was, but Sharpay gasped.

“Guess this is the place,” Chad finally said. Ryan and Sharpay turned to him as one, and it took a few seconds for Ryan’s gaze to clear enough that he recognized Chad. It was unnerving and worrisome, but Chad pushed all that down.

“We have to go,” Ryan finally said. Chad could hear regret and sadness and excitement all laced together in those few words.

“I know. Just… come back.”

Ryan cupped Chad’s cheek and drew him in for a long kiss. “I will.”

And that was it. Chad watched them walk through the Gate. At first it didn’t look like anything was going to happen. Then Ryan turned to look back at him, and there was a huge burst of light and energy. Chad shielded his eyes; when he was able to see again, they were gone.

***********

Chad stayed in LA for a few weeks, working mostly with Fred, trying to cram in as much techno-magic information as he could. After that he went back to New York. It was harder than he’d expected it to be to stay there without Ryan. The apartment was their home, but being there both helped and hurt him, the reminders of what he _didn’t_ have surrounding him.

With Fred’s help he’d found some more classes to take that would get him up to speed. Not that he was anywhere near her level, but computer science had been his major after all; he’d just never thought of applying it this way. His family was supportive, though they didn’t quite understand what had happened, of course. He couldn’t figure out a way to tell them that wouldn’t get him shipped off for psychiatric care.

Ryan’s folks treated him the same as always, maybe even a little better. They’d made it clear that they approved of him and Ryan when they’d first gotten together in college, but he was relieved to see that they still wanted to have contact with him. He wasn’t sure exactly what Angel had told them, but they accepted that Ryan and Sharpay were gone a lot better than he’d expected. They knew what he was working on, and asked about it regularly, but didn’t push too hard. And they made regular trips to New York anyhow, and still insisted on taking him to dinner when they were there. Each visit, they reminded him that if he needed anything, just let them know. The only times he ever took them up on it was when it had to do with something relating to the project.

They never met at the apartment, though. Chad was pretty sure it would be too hard on them, especially on Ryan’s mom. He totally got that.

Chad kept to himself, probably more than was healthy, but so many of _his_ friends were _their_ friends, and since he couldn’t explain what had happened, it was easier to not see them. As far as people knew, Ryan was on some huge trip, all related to the Evans businesses, and while Chad had wanted to go, he’d chosen to stay and keep things going on the home front. It was close enough to not feel like a lie, but it was still hard to keep up the pretense, especially as time wore on.

He worked, then came home and worked more. Keeping busy was all he could do, as weeks became months, and still no contact with Ryan.

They were making some headway, at least he thought they were, on his side of things. Between the work he did, the resources of Wolfram & Hart, and a technomage named Willow that Angel had gotten him in contact with, it looked like being able to contact Ryan and Sharpay through the internet was a real possibility. But every test they tried got no response. Willow said she was pretty sure they were close, that it was “just a matter of making sure that the magic and the technology agree to play nice,” and she kept working, so Chad did too.

Chad was trying very hard not to get too discouraged, but it wasn’t easy. He’d known the project would take time, but still… he’d though maybe Ryan would find other ways to contact him. He and Sharpay had met in dreams before they’d become Oracles. Chad had hoped it would be possible for Ryan to visit Chad that way too, or so he supposed. But if Chad did see Ryan in his dreams, he never remembered it the next morning.

Maybe it was time to call Fred again. Not about anything technical, just, she had a way of getting Chad to believe anything was possible, like when she said it would all work out, he could believe her. Chad looked at the time on the computer – even allowing for the three-hour difference, it was too late to call. Tomorrow, he’d do it then. He watched some mindless television, falling asleep on the couch.

A melodic buzzing woke him, and Chad sat up quickly, regretting it when his neck and back protested after an uncomfortable few hours sleep.

“I’m awake!” he near-shouted, then shook his head, and rubbed his neck, looking around for the source of the sound. There was music coming from… his phone? That wasn’t a ringtone he knew, though it was something familiar; his sleep-muddled brain couldn’t place it.

He stumbled over to the desk and found the phone, which of course stopped ringing just as he picked it up. He tried to see what the missed number was, but it came up ‘unknown’.

A glance at the clock told him he was going to have to get up in a half hour anyway, so he just glared at the phone before tossing it back on the desk.

“Wasn’t awake enough to talk to anyone anyhow,” he grumbled as he went to start some coffee. Once he got his eyes to focus enough to start the machine, he went to check email before getting ready for work.

Only three spams since he’d logged off way too late last night, plus a couple of Facebook requests, and one other email, from an address he didn’t recognize. He set it up to do an extra scan for viruses (using the software Wolfram & Hart had provided after he’d gotten a virus from one of Fred’s emails the month before that had actually given _him_ the flu) and went to shower.

Any hopes of getting back to his computer before work went out the window when the coffee machine decided to go on strike in a very loud and spectacular manner. Chad was lucky he hadn’t been in the room when it had started spitting hot coffee all over the kitchen – he would have gotten scalded as well as soaked.

“Guess I get to get the good stuff today,” he muttered as he wiped up the mess. There was no way he could face the day without a major caffeine boost. He gritted his teeth at the thought of dealing with the overly perky, way-too-awake baristas at the nearest Starbucks, and gathered his things.

And thus began a decidedly bad day. He hated days like this. Nothing he touched seemed to want to work properly. His work computer locked up, and his cell phone kept ringing in that weird ringtone he almost knew, but went silent whenever he’d grab it. The vending machine refused to give him a candy bar, and after the coffee fiasco he’d had earlier, he was staying away from the office kitchen. When a co-worker offered to pick up sandwiches for everyone he jumped at the offer, and spent as much of the day as he could catching up on tech articles and reports.

“Ooh, you got another case of the gremlins?” his co-worker Sam teased when she saw him reading in the break room. “What did you kill today?”

“Coffee machine at home,” he answered without looking up from the magazine. His phone rang just then, and even though he answered within seconds, it still went dead as soon as he said, “Hello.”

Sam came and sat next to him, sliding the phone over when Chad put it on the table. “It’s acting up again? What did the provider say this time?”

“Nothing. I haven’t taken it in – just started this morning. Besides, I don’t see any point – every time they test it it’s fine.”

“You want me to give it another look?” she asked as she pushed some buttons on it.

Chad found it in him to dredge up a small but sincere smile. “Nah, I’m sure it’ll work fine in a day or two. It has the past seven times, right?”

“I guess,” she replied, handing it back. “But usually you get to go a couple of weeks between glitches. This is like, the third time in ten days.”

“You’re keeping track?” he laughed.

“My hobbies are varied and unusual,” she responded, tucking a stray lock of her brown hair behind her ear. “Besides, the phone thing usually coincides with you crashing at least one computer, so I need to make sure I know, keep you away from my stuff,” she teased.

Chad put one hand to his chest and raised the other. “I promise I haven’t touched your computer. Or any of them other than mine.” She quirked an eyebrow at him, and he went on, reluctantly, “Which locked up when I tried to boot it. Three times. And now you know why I’m reading, okay?”

“Okay.” She got up and patted his shoulder as she headed toward the door. “So I’m guessing going out for a beer after work with the gang is out?”

“Yeah, not in the mood.” He caught her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Thanks, though. Maybe next time.”

***********

He came home stressed and tired. When his phone started that ring _again_ , he nearly threw it across the room. It rang longer this time, and stopped as it finally came to him why he knew it; it had been years since he’d heard it, their senior show. Ohgod, it was the song _Ryan_ had sung – he flipped the phone open as fast as he could, but there was nothing but dead air.

“Dammit!” He went from frustrated to furious in the blink of an eye. “Ryan! If you’re doing this, let me answer!” He waited, but there was only silence. “Please,” he whispered. “Please call again.”

But the phone, which had been making him crazy by ringing all day, stayed silent.

He waited hours, constantly watching the phone, until he went to bed and fell into a fitful sleep. In the middle of the night he was awakened by voices outside his bedroom, arguing.

“I still don’t see why I had to come with you. I have places I want to go too.”

He had to be dreaming. That was _Sharpay’s_ voice. Here, in his apartment. He rubbed his eyes and shook himself, trying to wake up, but almost afraid to – even if this was a dream, if Sharpay was in it, that meant Ryan would be too, if he was lucky. He started to sit up, but stopped when Ryan answered his sister.

“Because we need to move together to get here – I told you. I’ve been trying for days to do it myself and it hasn’t worked.”

“And you’ve been moping around. It’s getting old.”

“Like you weren’t the same during Fashion week? Even though you could kind of see it.”

“It’s the first one I’ve missed in years! People are going to wonder what happened to me. Plus,” she added, “it is **not** the same, seeing it through that hazy pool-thingy.”

He should get up. Because this didn’t feel like a dream. It felt like he was awake, and it sounded like Ryan was _home_. But he couldn’t make himself move, afraid if he did he’d wake up, find out it _was_ a dream and he was still alone.

“I told you,” Chad couldn’t help but smile as he listened - even annoyed Ryan sounded wonderful, “they’re working on it. No guarantees on flat-screens any time soon, but maybe some kind of computer hook-up. They’re really getting close.”

“Speaking of close, why are we still hiding out here? Don’t you _want_ to see Danforth?”

Ryan’s voice got quieter, and Chad strained to hear. “What if he doesn’t want to see me, Shar? It’s been almost a year – a lot of things can change.”

“Trust me, he wants to see you. I’m the omniscient one, remember.”

The uncertainty in Ryan’s voice was what shook Chad out of his paralysis. He was up and out of bed in an instant, making it to the doorway in three long strides. He stopped in his tracks when he got there; Ryan and Sharpay were standing in the living room. She was smiling almost smugly at him; Ryan was as frozen in place as Chad. At least, he was until Sharpay shoved him forward.

“Get over there and say hello, brother mine. I’m going to the kitchen to see if there’s anything interesting to eat. I could _kill_ for some really good chocolate.”

Ryan stumbled, and Chad moved automatically to catch him, then pulled him in for a crushing hug. Ryan was here - he was _home_.

Ryan hugged him back just as hard, and they stayed that way for a very long time. Finally, they loosened their holds to pull back and really look at each other.

“You look fantastic!” And Ryan did, healthy and sun-kissed, his eyes bluer than Chad remembered, a vivid, almost unreal color. His hair had a hint of real gold to it, and platinum, giving it an almost metallic sheen. Chad reached up to brush a strand of it back. Ryan had let it grow; it suited him.

“You look tired,” Ryan said, turning his head to kiss Chad’s palm. “And like everything I’ve been missing.” Chad bent his head as Ryan tilted his up, and they kissed. Chad had meant for it to be gentle, a _hello and welcome back_ kind of thing, but the moment his lips touched Ryan’s sparks flared and it quickly evolved into something much deeper, much more desperate. It had been **way** too long since Chad had seen Ryan.

“Excuse me? Lady present here,” Sharpay called out, and they broke apart reluctantly, grinning shyly at one another.

“It’s our home, Sharpay,” Chad pointed out. “I think we’re allowed. Or are you feeling left out of the reunion? Want a big hug?” He held his arms out wide and raised his eyebrows.

“Please,” she scoffed dismissively, but Chad could see the hint of a smile. “Rumpled jock-slash-computer geek is not my type.” She cocked her head and shot Ryan a look. “Are you two actually going to talk? Tick tock, Ryan.”

“She’s right – we do have to talk,” Ryan told Chad with a sigh. He ran his hand down Chad’s arm to lace his fingers through Chad’s, then pulled him toward the couch.

“Why do I get the feeling I’m going to hate this?” he asked as he sat down.

“Because you’re going to hate it,” Ryan replied matter-of-factly. “And I don’t know any other way to tell you than just to say it – I can’t stay.” He put a finger to Chad’s lips. “I _want_ to, but we aren’t there yet. We can’t even travel here separately – trust, me, I’ve been trying. I’ve been trying to find some way to contact you too, but no luck yet.”

Chad traced his thumb over Ryan’s hand as they talked. “You’ve been calling me.”

Ryan smiled. “Yes. For **days**. I really thought I’d be able to do it this last time.”

“ _This_ time? You’ve tried before?” Ryan nodded, and a lot of things suddenly made sense. “Is that why all the tech around me suddenly hates me every so often?”

“Sorry about that. Getting the power balance right is really tricky.”

“I guess so, considering when you try I can’t even get the coffee maker to like me,” he chuckled. “So you can’t call, or text or email but you _can_ be here. Not that I’m complaining,” he added, leaning in for a kiss.

“Only for a short time. And not too often, though we’re working on that too.”

“I’ll take whatever I can get. And I think Fred and Willow are almost there as far as the rest goes, unless they’ve just been telling me good stuff to keep my hopes up.”

“We’re hoping you’re right,” Ryan said. “It’s part of why we came, to be honest. We wanted to see how things were coming along from this side.”

“You would not _believe_ how archaic our place was when we got there,” Sharpay interjected, taking a seat on the arm of the couch. “And what we were supposed to be wearing – puh-lease! We’ve had our work cut out for us.”

“Nice to see you’ve still got your priorities in line,” Chad teased.

She pointed a perfectly manicured finger at him. “Be nice to me, Danforth. I’m the only reason your boyfriend could even get here.”

“Hey, I offered a hug,” he answered with a cocky grin. “You’re the one who came out fighting.”

She blatantly ignored him, turning to Ryan instead. “Are you going to ask, or am I?” Ryan looked pained at that, but she didn’t seem to notice. “Seriously, Ryan. I can _not_ take much more of your worrying. _Ask_ already.”

Chad turned to Ryan. “Ask what,” he prompted, keeping his voice gentle.

Ryan looked at their clasped hands. “I know we agreed to stay together, but I also know it’s been almost a year. And that you’ve been neglecting yourself, your friends, your family.” He looked up. “It isn’t what I want for you.”

“It isn’t what I want either. But if we’re really getting closer…” He shrugged. “I still love you, Ry. That hasn’t changed, and I don’t think it will.”

“I _told_ you, Ryan.”

“Shut up, Shar,” he replied, eyes never leaving Chad. “You’re sure?”

It was a no-brainer. “I’m sure.” Ryan’s smile then was nearly incandescent, and Chad could feel the tension leave Ryan’s body. And his, if he was being honest. “How long are you here?”

Ryan’s smile lost a little wattage as he answered. “Just the day, this time. We can try for more next time, but this is a trial run.”

“And not quite what we’re supposed to be doing,” Sharpay pointed out. “We were _supposed_ to be on the other coast, Ry.”

“Well, if I could have gotten the message to Chad to be there I would have,” Ryan replied, totally unrepentant. “He _is_ part of the team.”

“Technicality,” she sing-songed. “ _They_ aren’t going to like it. So I guess I’ll have to save you.” She stood up. “I’m off to LA. Be a dear and make sure there’s someone waiting at Wolfram & Hart for me with a decent latte.”

“You’ll go alone?” Ryan asked.

“Did you want to come along?” she asked, giving him a _you’ve got to be kidding me_ look. “I didn’t think so. It was getting to _this_ dimension that was hard. Getting across the country should be a piece of cake. I’ve been practicing. And we both know they’re going to want to run tests.” She sighed heavily. “The things I do for family. We’ll be calling later, so don’t turn off the phone. I don’t care what we interrupt, and I **will** come back early if I have to.”

Ryan got up and hugged his sister. “Thanks, Shar.”

Her face softened as she hugged him back. “You’re welcome.”

“Say hi to Harmony for us!” Chad called out, grinning hugely at the face Sharpay made.

“Please. That Valley-vamp wannabe is _so_ not my BFF.” She moved away from the two men, waved and faded. “Remember to answer your phone – and get my latte!” she admonished, her voice barely there.

Ryan went to the phone, but stopped just before he picked it up and gestured for Chad to get it. “I’m not sure I should be dialing, based on how your cell reacted to me.”

Chad made a quick call, and left messages for Fred, Angel and Gunn as well. “I don’t think we’re really gonna have much time to ourselves once they get those,” he observed.

Ryan gave him a heated look. “So maybe we should take advantage of what we’ve got.”

Chad grinned and pulled him toward the bedroom. “You sure you’re not the omniscient one?”

***********

“I’d wondered about these,” Chad remarked, idly tracing one of the symbols on Ryan’s arm. He and Ryan had barely made it to the bedroom; there was a trail of clothing leading to their bed. In the soft light coming through the open door, Ryan’s skin seemed to glow, its luster broken up by the blue markings scattered over his flesh.

Ryan looked down at himself and gave Chad a half-embarrassed smile. “I kind of hid them,” he explained.

“You changed your skin tone too,” Chad remarked, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Ryan’s neck. “You didn’t look so metallic when you got here. Well, except your hair did a little.”

“It did?”

“Yeah, all gold and platinum – it’s kind of sexy.” He pulled Ryan closer and nuzzled his neck some more. “You still taste like yourself, though.” Shifting back to look Ryan in the eye, he went on. “You didn’t have to hide this from me, you know.”

“I wasn’t,” Ryan replied, then scooted in closer to Chad. “Okay, maybe I was a little. But it’s mostly because I’m trying to Mask the power, keep anyone from figuring out Shar and I are here.”

“Oh.” Chad was quiet a minute, just running his hands up and down Ryan’s back. “Is it going to be a problem?”

“I don’t think so. We just wanted to be sure, and probably went a little overboard. Besides, with Shar on another coast, the power’s split, so it should be okay.”

“That why you look like this now? Because it’s safe?” Chad asked after a minute.

Ryan moved to give Chad a long kiss before answering. “Mostly it’s because I got distracted. Want to guess how?” Chad chuckled at that and gave Ryan a once-over, complete with an outrageous leer. Ryan laughed and pulled him closer. “Gods, I’ve missed you.”

Chad hugged him back, then placed a kiss on one of the symbols on Ryan’s shoulder. When Ryan made a sound that was half sigh, half moan, Chad shifted a little so he could see his face.

“Sensitive?” he asked, eyebrow raised, and the hazy look Ryan gave him was answer enough. He leaned back in and traced the symbol with his tongue. Ryan gasped and his grip on Chad’s back tightened.

“Oh, this could be all kinds of fun,” Chad chuckled as he moved his attention to a marking on Ryan’s chest and licked a broad stripe over it. Ryan shuddered, pulled Chad up for a fierce kiss, and nudged him back to his chest.

“More,” he half growled, half pleaded.

“I am down with that,” Chad smiled and got back to business.

***********

They spent several hours totally uninterrupted. It was more time than Ryan had expected to have; he was pretty sure he was going to owe Sharpay big time for that. He and Chad stayed in bed as they talked, the conversation interspersed with soft kisses and lazy caresses.

“So you’ve been watching over me?” Chad asked. “I mean, you said you knew I’d been keeping to myself, so I figured maybe you’ve been checking in or something.”

Ryan nodded. “I admit to peeking in from time to time, but, and don’t take this wrong, I just couldn’t too often. Seeing you but not being able to contact you kind of sucked. I’d get my hopes up and then it wouldn’t work. I hated it.”

“I hear that. At least you haven’t had to field the questions and _poor Chad_ looks. Or ambushes.”

A trickle of fear slid down his spine. “Ambushes?”

“Nothing dangerous,” Chad quickly replied. “Just well-meaning friends who think I spend too much time alone. Every so often they kidnap me from work and take me out.”

“I’m glad. It sounds like you spend too much time alone, Chad.”

“I’m working on a very important project, more important than going out.” He gave Ryan a challenging look. “You gonna argue with me on that?”

Ryan responded with a kiss. “No. Arguing is the last thing I want to do.”

All too soon the phone did ring, and Chad reluctantly answered, putting it on speaker once he found out it was the gang at Wolfram & Hart, plus Sharpay of course.

There wasn’t anything conclusive, but now that they had more stable power readings for Sharpay and, they assumed, Ryan, Fred was sure they’d be able to work out more of the glitches.

“So I don’t need to come to LA?” Ryan confirmed.

“Not this time,” Fred answered. “But once we get closer to a real test, yeah, we’ll definitely need to have you both here.”

“I’ll be there in a few hours, Ryan,” Sharpay called out. “ _Please_ get all the gooey love stuff out of your systems before then. I have to See a lot of things, but I’m pretty sure **that** would scar me for life.”

“See you soon, sis,” he laughed as Chad hung up. “It sounds good.”

Chad bit his lip, and gave a cautious nod. “It does. I mean, Fred still goes waaaay over my head on a regular basis, and I don’t even want to _start_ about Willow, but I really think this is going to work. And not just for us. I mean, I really like the fact that I’m the test subject here, believe me. But this is going to help you and Sharpay with the whole Oracle thing.”

“I think so too. So does Shar, even though she pretends she only wants the tech so she can shop.”

Chad laughed. “That sounds like her. I’m glad you two haven’t changed.”

“Haven’t we?” Ryan winced inwardly at how unsure he sounded. If Chad heard it, he didn’t acknowledge it.

“Well, yeah, you have, I know that. I mean, look at you. But you’re still Ryan too.”

“Were you worried I wouldn’t be?” he asked hesitantly.

“A little.” Ryan looked at him, and Chad ducked his head, leaning on Ryan’s shoulder. “Maybe a lot sometimes.”

“Me too” Ryan admitted. “I mean, it’s really hard to tell, what with it just being the two of us. And I feel different but not, if that makes any sense.”

“Yeah, it does.” He started to say something, but a deep rumble from his stomach stopped him. “Come on,” he said with a grin. “Let’s make something to eat before you have to go back.”

Ryan stopped Chad as he started to sit up. “You really want to cook?” he asked, not quite able to believe it.

“I want to do something homey with you,” Chad replied, and Ryan’s heart melted just a little.

“Sounds good to me.”

***********

They ended up making some pasta and a salad, after Ryan got over his shock at how healthy all the food there was.

“I know how to eat right,” Chad complained as Ryan teased him. “Couldn’t have played basketball on just junk food, you know.”

Sharpay arrived just in time for dinner. Ryan eyed her like he knew just how she’d ended up getting there when she did. She just smirked and grabbed his plate, then started helping herself to the food. Chad couldn’t help but laugh at how normal it all felt as he got out a plate for Ryan.

When Sharpay and Ryan had to leave, it felt totally different from the last time he’d watched them go. Chad hugged Sharpay, despite her squealing protests, and took one last kiss from Ryan, then stepped back and watched with a hopeful smile as they faded away.

He stared at the empty space for a long minute, then got on the computer and started working. And if he was humming _I Want it All_ to himself as he worked, well, he had it on good authority it was all right to feel that way.


End file.
